


Name Me, I'm You

by Lieslegend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature!Severus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, creature!Draco, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieslegend/pseuds/Lieslegend
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape find themselves in an unfamiliar location. The reason they are there is because the unheard of creature inheritance they are adopting. How will they deal with the inheritance, and their knew found understanding of each other and the people around them.





	1. Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This fiction is my first one in a very long time, and the first time with any of the tags I'm currently using. I have not planned a story line because otherwise I'll get bored writing so I hope I don't write myself into a plot hole.  
> If there are any mistakes please inform me in the comments. I am writing and editing this myself with no help from anyone else so I may miss a few things. Also tell me if anything is worded in a confusing manor. I tend to take liberties with grammar so just write me if it get's confusing 
> 
> Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Disappearing Act

“Potter.” A silky voice stained by the gruffness of his whisper seeped into Harry’s mind like a liquid into a sponge. “Potter, we don’t have time for anymore of your foolishness. Up. Now.”

Harry opened his eyes, blinked twice, and attempted to gain focus. He fluttered his lashes a few more times before realizing the problem.

“My glasses. Do you see them anywhere.” Harry asked the man hovering over the boy’s lying form.

“Here.” The voice said clearly while callused fingers handed him a pair of round glasses. One lens was cracked, and both were covered in dust. The sixteen year old sat up, grabbed the glasses with a shaky hand, wiped them on his shirt, and placed them upon the bridge of his nose. He felt rather weak, and despite acting calm and rational, he had no recollection of how he got here, and why, of all people, this man was with him.

Harry looked up, likely wearing all his concern on his features, and as Professor Snape came clearly into view, his irritation and disappointment in the child sitting before him was not lost on Harry.

“I don’t know why we’re here either Mr. Potter. I was hoping that you had seen, or could remember something, I hadn’t, but seeing as your expression is the same one you exhibit in class, you obviously haven’t the slightest what’s happening.” Harry brushed the bitter comment aside instead opting to get a better understanding of his surroundings.

There were no windows in the room which caused the area to feel quite small. The dull pink wall paper, fit for a child, was stained, peeling, and even shredded in some locations. There were two small, rusting, metal framed beds lying on opposite ends of the room. Both beds were void of blankets, but there were, what seemed to be, new sheets fitted nicely on top. The water tank in the middle of the room also seemed to be relatively new. It was full to the brim with clear water, and plastic cups lie stacked on top of it. Harry also acknowledged that amongst all these items, his wand was not present.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Snape said with an icy chill. Harry realigned his attention to focus on his professor.

“Right, well...” He started, thinking back. “I was um, me and Ron were going to the quidditch pitch to get some practice before the game on Saturday.” Harry looked at professor Snape cautiously. He knew it was after hours when they left, and Snape loved punishing kids out past curfew. Especially him. Though, luckily, now was neither the time nor place for that. “Once we got to the field, I hear Malfoy yelling about something from inside of the boy’s locker room. Despite it being Malfoy, I was curious as to what was happening.”

“Yes I heard the scream too. I also found myself... investigating” Snape grimaced in petty disgust at the thought of having the same thought process as Potter. 

“Why were you at the quidditch pitch?” Harry asked bemused and curious.

“To find imputent brats wondering out of bed.” The cold potions Professor answered waspishly making it clear that Harry’s midnight excursion would not go unnoticed. “Now, Potter, is not the time to be concerned about such barefaced questions. Do find the point of your story.” Harry flinched.

“Right, yeah, so I went into the boy’s locker room. Ron was just behind me. After that I don’t remember much.” Harry sighed. He began to push himself into a standing position. “Though, I do have an almost dream like memory of being in a dark space that was bumping around a lot, and hearing someone say something like. ‘She’s going to be so happy. Harry Potter and him. Oh even I can’t help get excited thinking what their change will do to this world.’” Harry mimicked the excited voice he remembered. “And then he said something about patronus charm or summat. But I don’t know if that memory was real. I mean, it could have just been a dream.” 

“Not likely. After waking I noticed the smells and remnants of asphodel and wormwood on our clothes.” Snape said as if that was supposed to mean something to Harry. The professor quickly noticed Harry’s indifference to his statement. “Really Potter, have you learned nothing in all these years I’ve taught you. This was the first thing you ever learned in my potions classroom.” Harry frowned. “Powdered root of asphodel,” Snape explained, “added to an infusion of wormwood gives you an extremely strong sleeping poti-”

“Draught of Living Death.”

“Yes Mr. Potter.” Snape said, obviously not in the mood to scold Harry for everything wrong with him at the moment. Not only was he a dunderhead, but he was also rude enough to cut his professor's explanation off.

“But sir, if it is the Draught of Living Death, if that’s what who ever brought us here used to put us to sleep, how are we awake right now? I thought you could sleep through a month or more with a small phial of the stuff.”

“That is what I’ve been pondering myself. A drop of the potion would have us out for at least a week. Even inhaling it, like one would chloroform, would leave us in a peaceful sleep for days. So there is only two answers to your question. One, we have been taken 3 doses of Somnus Irritanda Destinauit*, Living Death’s antidote, everyday for a week right up until being poisoned. Or, we’ve have been asleep for, what could have be a few days.” Snape drawled. “The latter being the obvious answer, in case you didn’t understand.” He added snidely. Harry scowled in response. Snape’s lip twitched upwards in sadistic amusement. “Either way, you don’t dream when the Draught is administered. The creator of the potion made sure of this. No dreams to interrupt your sleep.” 

Harry hmmed. “Have you tried appartating?”

“No apparating zone” 

“And our wands?” 

“Nowhere to be found.” 

“And the door? Did you try it” Harry glanced at the steel door on the wall opposite of the beds.

“No, I sat here watching you sleeping and didn't look for a way to escape.” Snape bit out. “Didn't I already tell you not to ask anymore stupid questions.” Harry sighed.

He considered pondering over the mystery he found himself in, but, acknowledging that he couldn’t be arsed at the moment, decided to meander his way to the bed on the right hand side. As he was about to sit down,

“Don’t touch anything you don’t need to. I thought you would have learned that in fourth year at the triwizard tournament.*” An arrow of pain shot through Harry as Cedric's lifeless eyes flickered through Harry’s memories. His hand twitched slightly. The elder of the two in the room drew a breath as to start another sentence. Whether that was an apology or more words Harry didn’t care to hear, was left up for fate to know. Instead his face changed to something unrecognizable by Harry. “Harry, you're bleeding.”

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

White hot pain. It hurt so much. The Cruciatus Curse, though still quite painful, was better than this. The Cruciatus Curse felt like stinging. It was similar to be cut over and over again with a burning knife, But this. His entire body was pulsating. It felt like something was expanding within him. In every muscle, bone, organ, and blood vessel, something was threatening to get out. It was pushing and pushing, the pressure was increasing, it was getting closer. His vision was fading in and out. He couldn’t hear anything until,

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHH!”

That right, Potter was bleeding. Potter is bleeding. 

Severus stood from his crouched position and walked shakily towards the writhing body on the ground. The man controlled his breathing. This may have been the worst pain he’s ever experienced, but if he is anything, he is a man with a tamed mind. With one last deep breath in and an exhale of pure pain, Severus bent down to deal with the squealing stag. 

“Potter, I’m going to touch your back.” He warned Potter before pressing his hand into a pool of red. Potter was bleeding from his pores. If not all of them, the majority of them. It was like squeezing a water balloon with a hole in it. For blood to be coming out through his pores at this speed there must be mass internal bleeding within him. Something must have spontaneously ruptured a lot of blood vessels, and the same pressure must have pushed the blood hard against the inner surface of the skin and straight into the sweat glands. That’s why blood is squirting out of the child. But what could that pressure be? And then he noticed it.

Surrounding Potter, and in turn Severus due to their proximity, was a delicate blue glow. It was translucent, but far too visible, and far too large to be what Severus thought it was. Despite Potter’s thrashing and screaming, the glow was calm and quiet. It was warm, and tingly, and nearly soothing. It felt uncannily like Harry. There was no way it could be, not with it that large. But it was. It was Harry Potter’s magical core.

Severus was confused, curious, irritated, and most importantly in too much pain. He closed his eyes, for what he hoped was only a brief moment.

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Ron awoke in a panic. He was in his Gryffindor dorm bed, under the covers, but he still wore the clothes he took out last night for quidditch. He threw his covers off and sprinted to the common room. Only two people accommodated it. Neville Longbottom sat on one of the couches wrapped around a herbology book, and Hermione sat by the fireplace engrossed in her Arithmancy textbook.

“Hello Ron.” Neville chirped as his soft features looked up from his pages. 

“Hullo.” Ron nodded towards him before rushing to take a seat next to Hermione. 

“Ronald. I never see you this early in the morning. Especially after being out late. Is Harry still asleep?” Hermione questioned in a slightly disapproving, but amused tone. She did not look up from her book.

“Bugger! So haven't seen him anywhere?” This caught Hermione's attention. 

“Why? Where is he?” She said, finally looking at the red head.

“I don't know.” He started frantically. “Last night, we went down to the pitch, but before we got ridding, we heard a scream. Malfoy’s I think. I told Harry to let it be, but he said that he wanted to know what was happening. So me and him when to the locker rooms, right? The second we got in there Harry was gone. Just disappeared into thin air.” He finished, catching his breath.

“And Malfoy?” Hermione questioned.

“What?”

“Was Malfoy there, did you see him?” The freckled boy thought it over a second then shook his head hopelessly. 

“I can't remember. Everything gets hazy after that. I woke up in my bed just a few minutes ago.”

“Hmm. Was anything else out of place or weird that you remember?” Hermione asked hoping for something more to go off of.

“Yeah, like how’d your shirt got ruined mate.” Dean Thomas asked, just walking in from the dorms followed closely by Seamus Finnigan. Who knows how much they heard.

Ron looked down at the brown powder on his shirt and then looked at Hermione. “Oh yeah, there was a sort of powder that got sprinkled on me from above when I walked in. That's the last thing I can remember.” 

Hermione hmmed again and Dean and Seamus looked confused. “Neville,” Hermione called out, “can you identify this substance?” 

Neville quickly got up and waddled over. He didn't ask any questions so he had obviously been listening in. He examined the shirt in silence. He took in the smell and texture, then he raised his head with a curious look on his face. 

“What is it Neville?”

“From what I can tell, it’s wormwood and asphodel.”

“The Draught of Living Death?” Hermione piped. “But that’s not possible.”

“I know, and what even more curious is that it’s a powder.” Neville stated. “Usually only the asphodel is powdered, but the infusion of wormwood is supposed to be a liquid. Whoever made this must be a skilled potions master. To not only work with a potion already difficult to make, but to create it in a different state of matter? It's unthinkable!” 

“What if it’s not the Draught of Living Death? I mean it can’t be. Ronald’s awake!”

“I know Hermione, but what else can it be? Who ever made it must have changed its properties some how to make it weaker.”

“We should go to Professor Snape.” Everyone groaned, except Dean and Seamus who were now minding there own business considering everyone was ignoring them. “I know,” Hermione continued, “but he’s the only one in the school who knows how to make a Living Death potion. He’s the only one who will know what this is.” 

Ron, though not knowing what a ‘Draught of Living Death’ was, nodded in bated agreement. The three got up and headed out of the dorm.

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Harry opened his eyes, blinked twice, and attempted to see.

“Professor Snape?” He called out. Deja vu? “Professor, do you have my glasses?” 

“I don’t think, you’ll be needing those Mr. Potter.” An unfamiliar warm voice said. Warm as it was, Harry was on guard. 

He sat up quickly, feeling the negative effects of that immediately, but proceeded to whip his head toward the voice. He didn’t have his wand, and he couldn’t see. If he could feel more vulnerable. 

“Mr. Potter, I don’t think it’s in your best interested to do anything but lay down. Also, attempt to control your breath. The increase in your heart rate is not good, especially right now. Your blood vessels are still weak, even though I did put them back together.”

“Potter, listen to this person and lay back down.” Snape's voice was laced with breathlessness. One that you get when you’re in pain. “As much as I don’t trust who ever this is, they did heal you and they are right. You are currently in a very fragile state, more than usual.” Harry sighed. Laying back down he closed his eyes. He couldn’t see anyway. “He’s awake now. You said you’d explain when he awoke.” Snape’s voice again. 

“Yes.” The warm voice started. “Well first, let me make sure, you are both blind yes?” Harry grunted in response. “Okay good.” Taping on the floor started and stopped. The drizzle of water beat on the bottom of what was likely one of the plastic cups Harry noticed earlier. The tapping started again stopping just next to Harry this time. Harry felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder before the rim of a cup was brought to his lips. “Drink.” Harry did as he was told. Every swallow hurt, but once it was down his throat felt a bit better. The tapping on the floor resumed, walking away. The cup was set down. The voice sighed.

“I wasn’t expecting Mr. Potter’s magic to be so strong. If I knew, I would have came in earlier. Harry do you remember bleeding?” The calm voice, full of pity, asked.

“I- I remember the pain, but I couldn’t see. It hurt so bad. I felt like I was about to explode.” 

“Yes Mr. Potter. Most people feel like that when they go through what you are, but in a way, you really did explode. Blood was pouring out of you like a faucet due to the core. See, the pressure you felt, both of you” the voice was referring to Snape, “Is the feeling of your magical core expanding.” 

“So you're telling me, that visible blue glow that nearly filled the whole room, was Potter’s magical core?” Snape asked hoarsely. 

“Yes.”

“How.”

“Wait wait wait.” Harry interrupted. “What's a magical core? And what's so surprising about mine?” Snape sighed.

The warm voice, “A magical core is a well known aspect of a wizard's biology, but is not taught in school do to the fact that we cannot explain exactly how it works, or prove if it really is there. It's sort of like a well from which you draw all your magical capabilities from.” The voice explained. “It's a bit confusing because, while we observe a lot of things about it, nothing makes sense. If you have a magical core, you have it due to your genes, but it's size, color, visibility, usability, and other defining traits are not hereditary.”  
“Some magical cores are better at certain things then others, like mine naturally excels at the specificity of transfiguration, but it lacks the power needed for battle and explosive charms and spells.” The voice paused. “There's much more I can tell you, but most of it is just speculation. The only thing that seems to remain consistent is that the larger the core, the more magical power the witch or wizard posses.” The voice gave Harry a moment to drink it all in. 

“So how big is a magical core normally?” Harry asked after wrapping his head around it all.

“There is no normal, but squibs magical cores, though they do exist, aren't visible because of their size, and a person with a core the size of a football is considered to be a powerful wizard.” 

“Wait, so you're telling... my magical core was nearly the size of this room?”

“Yes.”

“how.” 

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

“Professor Snape is not here.” 

“Where is he?”

“I haven't seen or heard from him all morning, but breakfast isn't even over yet. Don't you two have a morning period with him? You can talk to him after class.”

“Yes professor Mcgonagall” Hermione said. She, Neville, and Ron exited the Professor lounge. 

“Sooooo... Snape kidnapped Harry.”

“Ronald, Snape did not kidnap Harry.”

“But you were thinking it too though weren't you! I mean look at the evidence. The day Harry disappears, Snape does too.”

“We don't know Professor Snape is gone until we have his class-” Hermione corrected, but Ron ignored her and continued. 

“Snape is the potions master, the only one in the school who could make that powder. Also we don't know which side he's on. He could be getting Harry for You-Know-Who!!” He exclaimed. “Plus Malfoy would totally work with Snape to act as bait.”

“That's preposterous.” Hermione put in. “We've already been down this path before and we found out, not only was Snape not the bad guy, he was helping Harry. I assume you do remember our misconceptions that arose with the Philosopher's Stone. At least just wait before jumping to conclusions. Well talk to Malfoy after double potions.” Hermione turned her back and walked away. Ron huffed. 

“Well I thought your argument was good.” Neville said shyly. 

“Thank mate.” 

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

“So now that we're all caught up,” Snape said bitterly, his voice still breathy, “how? how did our cores expand? I would assume it was some sort of magical inheritance, but, though Harry is the right age for that sort of thing, I'm far too old.” 

“Well you're on the right track Mr. Snape.” The calm voice started. “It is an inheritance. That's why you're here, I help people through these sort of inheritances.” 

“There are a few requirements for this inheritance. One, you need magical core that contains the potential for inheritance. Two, you have to be born in time for it to happen to you, this inheritance can only occur during September every 50 years. Three, you physical form has to be structurally stable enough for the inheritance. The last one is more of a safety precautions. You'll likely turn to dust if you get your inheritance before puberty. So let's hope your puberty is done and over Mr. Potter.” Harry flinched. 

“And what, exactly, are we inheriting? My blood line has no creature blood, and as far as I know, neither does the Potter line.” Snape questioned snappishly. He was irritated, understandably so. A creature inheritance was a world of problems.

“I'm sorry to say I don't know. I know how to deal with the inheritance, and what you'll gain and lose from it, but as to what creature you're inheriting I've never found out. Though, I do know know that this inheritance is not genetic. It has to do completely with you magical core and if you’re magical core is suitable to carry it.”

“So anyone can have it?”

“Yes, if they have the proper requirements.”

“And how did you know that we’d have it?

“Well I-”

“What day is it?” Harry cut in. He was so confused. An inheritance? What even is that? Will he turn into a werewolf or something? No matter how much he respects Remus, he does not what to find himself with the same furry little problem. So instead of listening to whatever they was talking about, he’d rather know where and when he was. “Also, who are you and what do you want with us?”

The voice was obviously caught off guard considering it’s long pause before answering. “Today is September 27th. I cannot tell you my name, though if you’d like something to call me, Rose is prefered. And as for what I want with you, I want to keep you here until after your inheritance has finished and brief you on what your life will be from now on.” 

“The 27th? How is that possible. Didn’t you give us the Draught of Sleeping Death? There is no way we could have awoke the next day.” Snape’s voice added. He was annoyed by the sudden change of topic, but he was still intrigued.

“You’ll have to ask my potions master that later, when your up and moving. As of now, questions can wait. This inheritance is a tiresome process. Your sight will likely return after you awake and it will be far superior to your previous sight. Because of such I will turn of the light. Good bye for now.”

“Wait-” Professor said, shifting on the bed he was laying on, but the door already closed behind the voice.

“Professor?” A short silence followed.

“Good night, Potter.” Snape said, showing he was not going to talk to Harry. Sheets ruffled under the man before he sank into his bed.

“Good night Professor.” Harry would have to spend who knows how many days with the professor whilst going through a ‘creature inheritance’.’Give me strength.’ Harry thought to himself before falling into a comfortable sleep.”

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Draco stacked up all his books, pulled out his wand, and waved it with a spell.

“Diminuendo” He shoved the shrinked books into his pocket and sauntered out of the classroom. As he expected, Severus was not there and he had a free period.

“Malfoy.” A weasel and a mudblood blocked his path.

“What.” He stated in a way that showed he didn’t care what they wanted and just wanted them out of his way. He already knew what this was about. 

“Have you seen Harry anywhere.” Granger asked cautiously.

“If the other two thirds of the golden trio don’t know where the golden boy is, why would I? If that’s all...” Draco trailed off taking a step forward to walk between them. The redhead shuffled closer to the bushy brunette, cutting off Draco’s path.

“Last we saw him, he was looking to find out what was up with you. You know, since you were screaming like a female dog yesterday.” Weasley stated mockingly.

“Is that right?” Malfoy started. “I never realized my impression of you was so perfect.”

“Funny Malfoy.” Weasley narrowed his eyes.

“Whatever. Ron, let’s go. Even if he does know anything, he’s not gonna talk.” Granger stated grabbing Weasley’s arm and dragging him away.

“Granger, Potter’s probably fine. Doing something stupid, but fine. Don’t freak out like you always do.” Malfoy said to their retreating backs. Granger put two fingers in the air without slowing her pace or turning around, earning a chuckle from Draco before he turned around and was on his way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnus Irritanda Destinauit* - This is a made up title for an antidote to the Draught of Living Death. In order to completely negate the effects of one drop of the Living Death potion, you have to take it five times a day for a week. Severus estimated if you took it three times a day, it would dull the effects enough for some one to wake up the next day.  
> “Don’t touch anything you don’t need to. I thought you would have learned that in fourth year at the triwizard tournament.*” - Severus is referring to the cup at the end of the tournament being a portkey straight to Voldemort. This brings up negative memories of Cederic dying.


	2. Something New. Something Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I didn't expecting anyone to like or even read my story this early on. Thank you for all of your kudos, bookmarks, and comments XD.
> 
> I do plan on properly cultivating the relationships soon enough, but for now I'm setting up the story. I hope you guys don't mind a slow burn because that's likely what this will be. I mean, I don't want these enemies magically gaining feelings for each other. Doesn't seem natural. So please stick with me.
> 
> Update: Next chapter will be out Wednesday, and I'll try for at least two chapters a week. I have school, sorry guys.
> 
> Update: Guys!!! I'm sorry I haven't lived up to the earlier post. My computer crashed and deleted all of my work including two essays for school. I had to rewrite those first before working on my fiction. The next chapter will be out tomorrow I swear. And you'll still get two chapters next week. Sorry guys!!

Chapter 2 - Something New. Something Lost.

The stay wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Things were getting stressful at school and it was nice for a break. There was a girl lying in the nurse's office, cursed. Malfoy was acting suspicious, more than usual. Dumbledore wanted Harry to get some sort of information out of Professor Slughorn. It was all so tiring. 

Though he did miss that potions textbook with so much interesting information in it. Plus, he was doing so well in potions. Without the pressure of Snape breathing down his neck, and the book to give him tips, he was actually enjoying the class. Also, Snape wasn’t that bad of a DADA teacher. He was still strict, but not as nit picky, and he was better than some of his other DADA teachers. Namely, Lockhart. Or Umbridge. 

With all the free time, thoughts of Sirius did crawl to the forefront of his mind, but whatever Rose’s potion master was giving him stopped the dreams. Finally some good rest. 

Harry was a bit lonely. After the time Rose entered the room when Harry and Snape were blind, she never came in again. She would come to the door, bring food and clothes, and answer questions, but she would never show her face. Snape rarely talked to Harry. In fact, Harry can’t remember Snape even looking at him in the three day’s they’ve been there. He would eat, ask questions to the voice, and go back to sleep. The only time they saw another face was when they were escorted to the bathroom. 

The man who would escort them was a short man with a puffy beard. Harry and Snape only heard his voice the first time he entered the room when he simply said, “Loo?” He’d come around four times a day, one of those was for a shower, but would never talk to them, even if they asked questions. 

The trip from the room to the bathroom was a short one. The floor was old and wooden, and the walls had a god awful, antique, wallpaper. At the end of the hallway, there was a small dusty window. It was difficult to see through, but there seemed to be trees outside. The toilet was a normal one you’d find in a house; so they had to take turns before returning. 

They were both still in a lot of pain. Light hurt their new eyes. The voice explained that they now had night vision and it would take a while to adjust to regular life. Their muscles were sore, but the pressure finally stopped. Apparently their transformation was done. They just had to heal. They’d be let out in two days, but first,

“Tomorrow, I want to do a physical and magical test on the both of you before I let you guys go. Your physical forms, though not looking too different, may surprise you in how different they work. And just wait until I give you your wands back. Ha, it was so amazing when I first experienced it.” The voice laughed to themself. 

“You went through this inheritance as well? But you said it can only happen every 50 years. You sound so young.” 

“Oh yes Mr. Potter, I wouldn’t even know about this inheritance if I hadn’t gone through it. I had no idea what it was when it happened to me. I had no parents or guidance to help me, nor a roof over my head. It was difficult, and I didn’t want anyone else to go through it like I had, so I created this place. We’re a very rare species. This year we only had four inheritances, and previous generations had less.” Harry hmmed to let the Rose know he was listening. “And, Mr. Potter, I may sound young, even look young, but I’ve lived a long life. Enough to see my fare share of inheritances over the years.” Harry hmmed again.  
“Well anyway, I’ll gather the two of you tomorrow for the test.” The voice retreated from the door with the tapping of feet.

Harry couldn't imagine going through this at Hogwarts let alone on the street. Despite the fact that he was drugged and kidnapped, he was grateful. Ha, it sounded like he had Stockholm syndrome, but really. He was grateful. 

“Professor Snape?” Harry called. He didn't really know why, he just called.

“I’m going to take a nap Potter.”

“Professor please.”

“Goodnight Potter.” Snape rolled over to face the wall opposite of Harry. Harry sat up, slid off his bed and walked towards his professor. He stood staring at him for a moment before suddenly grabbing him and pulling him off the bed. He didn’t really mean to. He just meant to roll him over, but for some reason a surge of strength rushed through him and Snape was on the floor. Though just as quickly as he hit the ground he was on his feet hovering over the boy. 

“Mr. Potter.” Really, just saying his name was all Harry needed to know that he messed up. “I don't care about your prepubescent emotions and feelings.” Harry flinched remembering what Rose said about this inheritance and puberty. “Yes we are in the same position, but you will find no sympathy or comfort from me. As soon as these two days are over we'll resume our normal lives. And if you ever,” He took a step forward toward Harry, “pull this sort of stunt again,” Another step, “you will find yourself facing tortures worse than you can ever imagine.”

Harry hadn't moved. He could say it was his Gryffindor courage kicking in, but that didn't seem to be it. It was more of his overwhelming relief filling him. He didn't know why this was so important, but,

“You finally looked at me.” Snape, caught of guard, widened his eyes slightly before instinctively looking away. If it wasn't Snape, Harry might even say it was cutely childish. 

“I was not attempting averting my gaze.”

“It's because of my eyes isn't? I've lost them. My mother's eyes.” Snape facial expressions turned robotic. It was completely void of emotion.

“Your eyes are still green.”

“I haven't a mirror so I wouldn't know, but there's something wrong with them. They're not the same.”

“Why would I care.” 

Harry sighed. “Snape, professor, I've already seen into your mind. I may not know everything, but I know that... I could feel it, in every corner of your mind. My mother, you lo-”

“Sure, yes. You look different. Your hair is darker, your face is clearer, you're even a bit taller. And yes, your eyes have changed. I'm quite sure my looks have adjusted as well. Luckily this inheritance didn't do something like give us a tail.” Harry chuckled. “I'm being serious Potter, many creature inh-” He was cut off by Harry's all out laughter. When Harry looked up at his Professors befuddled face, he only laughed more. “What's so funny Potter.” Snape scowled. 

“I don't know. You? This situation?” 

“This situation is anything but funny.”

“I know, I know.” Harry wiped a tear forming in his eye. “It's just my life's already so chaotic. Both of ours are. And now this.” He paused and looked up seriously. “I'm sorry I lost my mother's eyes.” 

“Like I said-” 

“I don't mean anything by it. I know there is so little left her, and I'm sorry that I lost you another part.” Snape didn't reply. He stood looking at Harry for a second before walking to his bed and sitting down. Harry sighed and turned to walk back to his own bed, but was stopped.

“It's not your fault Potter, you didn't chose to have a creature inheritance. And I am truly sorry for your life. I didn- , Lily didn't want your life like this.” He then rolled into his bed and laid facing the wall. 

“Thank you professor.” Harry whispered before climbing into his own bed.

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

“They have been missing for three days Albus. THREE DAYS! And what have we done? We haven't even sent out a search squad.” Minerva yelled, leaning on her extended arms which were placed on Albus Dumbledore’s desk. She was furious. Two members of the Hogwarts community literally disappeared, if Ronald Weasly’s telling of the story was anything to go by, and Albus was doing nothing more than sipping tea and sucking on lemon drops. “ALBUS!”

Albus fished around in a small glass bowl full of small yellow orbs. “I'm sure they can take care of themselves Minerva. Lemon drop?” He presented the old witch with one of the orbs. A fire lit in Minerva’s eyes. Her hand swung and,

‘Bang!’

“My lemon drops!” Cried Albus.

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Severus was annoyed. So many things had been annoying him the past few days. To start, Rose’s potion master. Severus met her on a trip to the bathroom, one Harry did not attend. She was extremely snooty. Severus knows that he can be difficult to deal with, but she was on a whole other level. When Severus asked her about the sleeping draught she drugged them with and how she made it, one, so weak, and two, a powder, she started her explanation off with,

“Seriously, you don’t know even that? Rose talks so fondly of your ability to make potions. Ha, you really mustn't be that great.” That was another thing that irked Severus. Rose seemed to have some sort of affiliation with him that he was not aware of. At first Severus thought she might have been a student of his after a few occasions when she called him Professor. Though that thought was negated when she accidentally called him Severus. Plus, what student is fond of Professor Snape, other than possible Malfoy, but that only because Severus helped raise the child. And their relationship was complicated. 

Not only was Rose’s relation to Severus irritating, (and the fact that she kidnapped him which will probably become more difficult to deal with when he has to explain what happened to Albus), but her general ability to be so completely useless amazed, and, more importantly, frustrated the hell out of Severus. How can she manage to always tell the most useless information? She spent the last three days talking about stupid things like, ‘your breathing habits will change’. It wasn’t until yesterday that she finally answered a question in a way that gave Severus information.

“Can you list the new trait that will come with this inheritance? Only the traits.” Severus said as though he was speaking to a rambling child, which he felt like he was.

“Oh yes, I probably should have told you that sooner haha.” 

“Yes, you should have.” He was not feeling the humor of the situation.

“Right um. So, all five of your senses will increase drastically. I’m sure you’ve already noticed that. We’ve been dimming the lights, talking quietly, and serving mild food as to not over work your senses, but when you get out in the real world, you may find yourself getting a headache from things you use to enjoy. Your speed and strength will also likely increase. Your breathing will become controlled naturally even in situations of high stress or physical demand. You will heal significantly faster, so if you ever break a bone you need to get it set fast or it will heal strangely. Um what else. Oh yes, the animal that you patronus takes on, you’ll be able to speak to that animal. It’s sort of like mind reading, but you can only hear what the animal tells you and visa versa. Also, to anyone with the same patronus, you will be able to talk to them in the same fashion. It’ll take a while to learn. You may never learn it if your patronus is a rare animal like a phoenix. Which reminds me, what is your guy’s patronus?”

“Mine’s a stag.” Harry beamed. Of course he did. He just loved follow in James Prat-ters footsteps. 

“And your’s, Mr. Snape?” Severus could feel Harry’s gaze piercing into the side of his head. 

“I’ll be keep that to myself.” Severus stated. “Though I can tell you that the animal is just about as rare as Mr. Potter’s patronus.” Harry seemed to be disappointed. “Is there any other traits we should be aware of?”

“Oh yes, you can also usually feel if another person has a creature inheritance of any sort. Right now, that skill has likely not developed. It most likely will by the time you get back to Hogwarts.” The disembodied voice spoke. For the first time in those two days of questioning, Severus got a semi-satisfying answer.

The thing that really should be bothering Severus the most is the inheritance itself. A creature inheritance comes with a whole plethora of problems. However, when Rose confirmed that the ministry hadn’t a clue this inheritance existed, and as long as Harry and Severus kept their lips sealed about it they won’t face any legal issues, Severus didn't find the inheritance too troubling. It also helped that he didn’t sprout a tail, or ears or something. Though he was still concerned about the apparent pheromones he would spread. Though this inheritance didn’t seem to come with a mate, pheromones can make certain people more attracted to a person of this inheritance. Even that wasn’t TOO worrying considering he was surround 24/7 by students who hated his guts. 

No, the inheritance was not the most annoying thing. The most annoying thing was in fact a little 16 year old stag and his obnoxious Gryffindor behavior. If Harry Potter wasn’t annoying enough in school, when Severus only had to see him cockily strut about his classroom, or rebelling in the middle of the night, now he had to share a room with him. Oh and it could just stop there. The boy wanted to socialize. He wanted Severus to “look” at him. He wanted to apologize for losing his mother's eyes. And the worst part was, he was right. Severus couldn’t look at Harry after his inheritance because there was something wrong with his eyes. He could no longer see Lily in them. But that not all. He also couldn’t see James in him. I mean yes, he still looked like James Potter, but there was just something different. He turned into Harry, when this inheritance came about, where before he was just Potter with Lily’s eyes. Severus didn’t like it. Who was this child he’d been teaching all these years? Was he not the arrogant prat Severus always thought he was? No. Just because he looks different doesn’t mean anything. He’s still the same child Severus has always seen him as. Still the same child.

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

“If you wouldn’t mind staying back a moment Mr. Malfoy.” It was the end of Minerva’s classes for the day and she only had one thing left to do, take Harry and Severus’ disappearance into her own hands. Starting with a possible witness.

Malfoy waited for the class to clear before strutting to Minerva’s desk. “What is it, Miss?” Malfoy jeered. Minerva didn’t take kindly to Draco’s off hand cockiness, especially because when things got serious, he had not a shred of valiancy. 

“I’d like to talk to you about the night of September 26th, last Friday.”

“Just before the disappearance of Se- Professor Snape and Potter?”

“Indeed.” Minerva said, attempting not to narrow her eyes. “May I ask where you were.”

“In my dorm Miss, exactly where I should be.” ‘I’d like to see you prove I was anywhere else,’ ghosted at the end of Malfoy’s sentence and shown in his eyes.

“Then why is it that Mr. Weasley told me he heard you screaming in the boy’s locker room?”

“I haven’t the slightest. Him and Granger also confronted me about the fantasy. It’s simply not true.” Minerva didn’t believe him. She knows Ronald Weasley, and her cub would not lie to her, but this snake, well. 

“Okay, thank you Mr. Malfoy, that will be all.”

“Have a lovely day.” Malfoy pivoted dramatically on his heel and swaggered out of the classroom. Minerva hated to say it, but she simply did not like that child.

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Hermione and Ronald were listening in on Malfoy and professor Mcgonagall's conversation. As soon as it came to a conclusion, the pair scurried to the other end of the hall in attempt to avoid Malfoy. 

“Granger! Weasel!” The ferret shouted at them as they were turning the corner at the end of the hall. They paused in their prancing, turned to look at each other, before drifting back towards Malfoy. 

“Problem Malfoy?” Ron started. Though Hermione would never want to take away Ronald’s bravery, she could do without his instigating nature. 

“Not particularly, just saw the two of you scampering suspiciously away. I was... curious. Though, I do have to wonder when you guys became so loose lipped. I thought the three of you liked to figure everything out yourselves, and that you liked to find evidence before pointing fingers. I guess you Gryffindors don’t value chivalry as much as you pretend to.”

“For your information, Malfoy, it’s not chivalrous to let our friend be lost without informing someone who can help, it’s just idiotic and a waste of precious time.” Hermione chided.

“And your definition of ‘someone who can help’ are these incompetent teachers who are sitting around here, and interrogating innocent students.”

“Innocent? I know you were there! I heard you!” Ron exclaimed.

“Well you need to get your ears checked.”

“You didn’t deny it last time we asked you about it, in fact you practically admitted being there.” Hermione chimed in. 

“You're just thinking too much into it bookworm.” Malfoy taunted. Hermione was having none of this. This ferret was nothing more a scared child. If he new anything, Hermione could always make him talk. Hermione walked right up to Malfoy until their noses were nearly touching. Malfoy looked torn between smirking and running. 

“If you know anything about Harry you better tell me. Now. Or else I will have to hurt you. And I will not be afraid to use my wand this time.” Malfoy practically whimpered.

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Three knocks on the door. “Good morning! Are you two awake?” Rose asked with a cheerful tone. Snape grunted in response.

“Good Morning Ms. Rose. Do you mind telling me how are you going to test us? I mean you can’t do it without us seeing you” Harry questioned. 

“Well, I’ll just have to let you see then.” Chirped Rose.

“Wha- what? What was the point of not letting us see you this whole time only to let us see you now?” Harry was both confused and a little peeved. 

“Obviously it’s because she didn’t trust us yet. Now she does.” Snape put in.

“Indeed.” Rose agreed. “I’m gonna open the door now if you're ready.” 

“Uh, yea-yeah.” Harry babbled. He hopped out of bed and stood looking at the door. For some reason he was a bit nervous. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen himself in three days and he had no idea if he was well kept or not. He tugged on the fringe of his hair as the door began to open. Snape had simply sat up and thrown his legs over the edge of the bed. The door opened fully. Harry had to look down.

“Hello, Mr. Potter, Severus. I’m Rose.” The person who stood before them could be no taller than 135cm (4’4’’- 4’5’’), and no older than 13. She had white hair that reached a bit below her shoulder. There were two braids pulled back into one that laid on the top of her head, and the rest of her hair hung loose. She was wearing a white blouse with a loose black bow hanging from the collar. The shirt was tucked into her waist high black shorts. The shorts lay just above her knee and had very large pockets. She wore a pair of laced black combat boots. Her skin was so pale it may well be see through. Harry honestly was confused. Even though her voice sounded young, he was expecting someone who looked like professor Mcgonagall, but even older. 

“I should have known.” Professor Snape suddenly stood. “Trandafir, that’s the name you went by right? Let me guess, you were also Roza.” Professor Snape’s face looked strange. Like he was greeting an old friend that he wanted to slap the crap out of.

“Professor, I don’t understand.” Harry looked up at his professor. He expected a scolding for being stupid, but all he got was an explanation. 

“Rose here use to go by Trandafir when she went to school with me. She was often sick in the nurse office during our first and second year. Third year she left school because of her illness. She talked with me and Lily and often told your father and his parade of goons off when they were... messing with me. I’m also assuming that she went by the name Roza the year you were born in 1980. My first year as a teacher at Hogwarts, Roza applied as a first year and rode out till third year before leaving for ‘family issues.’ She favored my class when no one else did. Roza always looked suspiciously familiar to me throughout all the years I taught her. I never made the connection between her and my childhood schoolmate until now.” It was so strange how Snape looked both amused and ready to murder. He snorted which Harry was sure was supposed to be a chuckle of sorts. “Trandafir and Roza both mean Rose don’t they? Romanian and Russian right?” Rose nodded in affirmation; the first movement she made this entire time. Her face looked as pleasant as when she walked in. 

“Wait, I get that you’ve lived a long youthful life, but I thought you couldn’t be prepubescent and have this inheritance.” Harry blurted. 

“That’s a lovely question Mr. Potter.” She broke visuals with Snape, and turned her bright blue eyes to face Harry’s. “When a witch or wizard goes through puberty, they have what’s called a magical inheritance. With this magical inheritance, the subject’s magical core increases in size and produces more magic for the witch or wizard. But when you already have gone through the inheritance we have, your magical core is different than it was before the inheritance. It now hosts your creature magic. So when you get your magical inheritance during puberty, your body attempts to add magic to your magical core, but the creature magic and your birth magic are, more times than not, incompatible and the creature magic core attempts to eliminate your birth magic and visa versa. When everything is done and over with, the war between your two magics will painfully destroy you.” She whispered the end bit and paused for a moment. “This could theoretically happen with any creature inheritance, but blood related creature inheritances, which are the more common ones, are based on the subjects internal clock and usually occur after a puberty based magical inheritance. For me, because I got my inheritance before puberty, I had a ritual performed on me when I was eleven, to prevent me from aging so I would never go through puberty.” She finished.

“Whoa.” Harry gasped. “I- I’m sorry." He didn’t really know what else to say. Harry, the boy-who-lived-to-carry-the-whole-bloody-world-on-his-back, felt remorse for Rose. Her back story not only was suggested to be tragic, but this inheritance did her in more than it did for Harry and Snape. Harry looked up at Snape. He had a calculating look in his eyes. Rose seemed to be avoiding looking at him but still looked like she was in a good mood. Harry guessed after all the history they had, they had some knots to work out. “Well um, not to dismiss your explanation or anything, but where are we going for testing?”

“Haha, right, of course. Follow me.” 

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Bushy hair drifted fluidly down a hallway bouncing with every step. Her knuckles on her right hand hurt. Her face was flushed. In a logical state of mind she would have realized Malfoy did what he did to distract her from her own demands. In a logical state of mind she would have pulled out her wand and insisted that he told her where Harry was. But Hermione Granger was not in a logical state mind. 

“Hermione!” ‘Mione slow down” A huffing Ron came jogging down the hall. “You were walking bloody fast, I had to run to catch up.” He breathed out. “But I would have been walking as fast if that happened to me. What the bloody hell was that disgusting albino ferret thinking?” Hermione turned around.

“Don’t call him an albino or a ferret.” Ron looked puzzled. “By comparing them to that- that thing you're insulting both albinos and ferrets. He’s vulgar!”

“Oh haha your right.”

“He licked me Ron. HE LICKED ME!” Hermione barked disgusted. She thought back to the moment it happened. There faces were close. Hermione had just finished saying the last of her threat. She glared daggers directly into his eye for a long moment daring him to say anything but where Harry was. And then he did it. He tilted his head up, stuck his tongue out, and performed one quick flick across Hermione’s nose. Surprise struck Hermione first but then she regained something similar to senses and sent her fist flying. She punched Malfoy right in the face. It was so much more satisfying than slapping him like she did in third year.

“I KNOW!” IT’S DISGUSTING.” Ron threw his hand up exasperatedly. “Come on let's go back to Gryffindor tower. We can think about what we’ll do next there.” Hermione agreed and they made their leave.

 

 

( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

 

Rose didn't anything wrong. At least she didn’t think she did. I mean other than getting a crush on an 11 year old boy when she was, well, let’s not talk about how old she was. But that 11 year old boy was extremely mature, even compared to fully grown adults. Plus, Rose was permanently an eleven year old, at least physically, so it was fine. On top of that, she didn’t say anything about her “little” crush to that 11 year old boy. Rose didn't anything wrong. 

“Okay we’re here.” Rose clapped her hands. They had walked out of the run down house they had been residing in this whole time. It wasn’t really that big. It had two floors and three bed rooms. It was Rose’s house she inherited from the parents she never knew. It wasn’t their fault she never knew them. It was an accident. Though she found that out long after they died. Anyway, they walked out of the house and into the woods behind it. “Before I give your wands back I want you two to perform a physical test.” She looked at the squinting blokes standing before her. Harry remind her so much of herself. He had the same glow in his eyes that she had when she was back attending Hogwarts. The one where the world had beat the crap out of you, but you still want to reach your hand out and fix it. Ha, that type of logic is probably what made her have a crush on the 11 year old boy. That rude, supercilious little boy. Or was that the man? No, no that was both.

“Uh, Rose?” Harry tilted his head to the side. “You were a bit spaced out there, what would you like us to do.” The 11 year old boy always used to tell Rose that she spaced out too. Though not as nicely as Harry just did. He’d also say that she rambled and her thoughts were disorganized. That probably still holds true.

“Oh right, first you two should probably stretch. I’ll have you be running, jumping, performing sit ups, and push ups. So prepare your body for those exercises.” Severus expired in a manner that demonstrated his refusal “I’m serious. You two will have to face Voldemort soon and you won’t be able to do anything if you guys don’t even know how to move your bodies.” The air around the three of them got tense. Snape glared at Rose. Rose looked apologetically at Harry. Harry turned to the ground. 

“She’s right Snape. Come on don’t make this difficult. I mean unless you don’t think you can do it.” Harry looked up challengingly. 

“Shut it brat and stretch.” Severus said reaching for his toes. Rose giggled.

Rose didn’t do anything wrong. So why did Severus stare at her like that. All she did was have a crush on an 11 year old boy, and when that 11 year old boy grew up, when he became a man she told him. She of course got waved off because while he turned into a man, she was still an 11 year old girl. But she came to terms with that. She came to terms with the fact that the 11 year old boy, who had a crush on an 11 year old girl, a real 11 year old girl, would never be hers. She came to terms with the fact that the heart broke man, who had aged without her, would never be hers. She came to terms with the fact she would never be able to get in a proper, respectable relationship with an adult, because she would never not be an 11 year old girl. But when she met that 11 year old boy, when she met that man, when she met Severus again, he looked at her like she did something wrong. But Rose didn’t do anything wrong. Did she?

Severus and Harry finished stretching and embarked on the physical test Rose had set out for them. Rose watched in humble silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy* This is referring to Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. (This will make more sense later)
> 
> I'm going to sum up the information we learned at the end of this chapter because I felt like it was a little confusing. Don't read if you got it.
> 
> Pretty much, Snape and Rose knew each other as buddies back during Severus' first and second year. Rose, going by the name Trandafir (Rose in Romanian) at that time, had a crush on Severus because he was mature and a "challenge". Severus of course had a crush and Lily. After Lily died and Severus became a school teacher, Rose signed up for Hogwarts for the second time. She used the name Roza (Rose in Russian) for this try at school. This time, she confessed her feeling to Severus, but Severus waved her off because she was just a child (and he didn't care to get in a relationship with her). She understood why he waved her off, but was confused why when they met again he looked so angry at her.


	3. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't read my previous updates, I was supposed to update this Wednesday, but when my computer crashed, I lost all documents that I had been working on. This includes two essay's for school. I had to rewrite those before I got around to this, so sorry. It finally out now though. You will still get two new chapters this week so keep checking in.

Chapter 3 - Union

 

“Harry! Harry wake up! HARRY!” Harry gorogly opened his eyes. He rubbed them a few times and reached to the left of his bed for his glasses before remembering where he was now. He turned over on his four posters and grabbed his glasses of his right hand bedside table. He put them atop his nose and looked at the two worried faces before him.

 

“Hullo, Ron, ‘Mione” Harry greeted the two with a grin. Hermione popped him with the back of her hand. “Ow! What was that for?”

 

“Hello? HELLO?”

 

“Yeah mate, you can’t just say hello like you were just talking with us yesterday.” Ron put in.

 

“You’ve been gone for four days Harry. You know that don’t you? Where were you? Was it Malfoy? Did he do something? Was professor Snape with you? What happened?” Hermione babbled out.

 

“Whoa, calm down Hermione. I was uh-” Harry started and then looked around. He was in the boy’s dormitory in his bed.  There were three other sleeping boys in the room. “I can’t tell you right now.” The two understood what he meant and nodded. 

 

“But, you’re alright, right mate?” Ron appeared distressed. 

 

“Yeah, of course. I am Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.” Harry smiled a genuine smile. 

  
‘BA-TAM!!’ The boy’s dorm flung open hitting the wall. Neville and Seamus jumped awake in fear. Dean, somehow was still asleep. Professor Mcgonagall was standing, wand out in the doorway. She looked around the room, spotted Harry, and marched straight to him. She grabbed his arm, dragged him out of bed and pulled him out of the dorm, into the common room, and down the hall. 

 

“P-professor?” Harry looked up at his transfiguration professor. She ignored him and continued storming down the hall. “Professor please, I’m in my pants!” A few of the portraits snickered. Mcgonagall finally slowed down coming to a stop. She was faced away from Harry when she relaxed her grip and let go. Harry stared at the back of her head for moment before reaching his arm forward. “Professor?”

 

“Harry.” Mcgonagall turned around and embraced Harry. She was crying. Just a few unvocalized tears accompanied by a few sniffs, but Harry was surprised. Slowly he wrapped his arm around his Professors back to comfort her. “I was so worried. You just disappeared. No one would tell me anything. It’s just so close to the war with V-Voldemort. I thought... I thought...” Her sentence trailed off. She continued hugging Harry a moment longer while she regained her breath. She straightened up fixing her robes. “I’m sorry Harry, I lost my composure for a moment there. I’m taking you to Madam Pomfrey. I’m sure she has an extra pair of trousers.” 

 

“Right.” Harry replied curtly. Harry knew that Mcgonagall held pride in her aplomb, and would rather Harry didn’t offer her words of pity. 

 

The moment they entered Pomfrey’s office, Pomfrey already had her wand out performing diagnostic spells.

 

“Sit sit.” She directed Harry to a bed. Harry did as he was told. “That woman. I know that she cares for you people, but kidnap. Really? She could have at least told me. Oh look at you. You're too skinny.” 

 

“Uh, well the person who took me provided food, I just wasn’t hungry.” 

 

“Of course you weren't! Going through something like that. But that's just because of the magic. She didn't tell you about that did she? She's always so scatter brained.” As much as Harry was confused, professor Mcgonagall looked ten times more so.

 

“Poppy, what do you mean by kidn-” Madam Pomfrey waved off the beginnings of Mcgonagall’s question. 

 

“Severus, he’s back too right? I need him here.” Mcgonagall looked peeved, but answered her question anyway.

 

“Knowing Severus he'll likely avoid you like the plague. I saw him in the corridor near Albus’s office. He informed me that Albus sent a house elf to summon him. Albus also wants to see Harry, but I thought it best to bring him here first.”

 

“That was the right choice Minerva.”

 

“Why is there something wro-” Mcgonagall was interrupted again as the door to the nurse's office creaked open slowly. Everyone turned their heads to look. 

 

“Why are you here dear? Have you been injured?” Madam Pomfrey asked kindly. The boy walked in, eyes glazed, straight toward Harry. “Oh my.” Pomfrey piped moving out of the way of the teenager. He stopped by Harry’s bed side and looked at a confused Harry. The boy inhaled deeply, taking in some sort of smell. Suddenly he spun on his heels and walked briskly back out the door. 

 

“What the hell.” Harry pronounced once the boy was gone.

 

“Language Potter, but really though, what was that? Poppy?”

 

“I don’t believe now is the time to explain my... theory. Harry has to be off to Albus right?”

 

“Am I done here then?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, and here.” Pomfrey handed Harry a pair of trousers from the patient uniform. 

 

“Right, thanks.” Harry was truly embarrassed. 

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


Draco awoke that morning with a headache. The first thing he noticed was a smell which he was sure was the cause of the pain. It smelled something like Eucalyptus and Bergamot. It was actually really nice, but it was just so strong. 

 

Draco made the decision to ignore the smell and hop in the shower. After a long shower he should feel better. Once he was properly cleaned, he gelled his hair until it was perfectly in place. He slipped into his robes. Today was going to be a good day. Yes Harry Prat-ter would be back, but so would Severus, which was some what positive. Also, just yesterday his parents wrote him a note that they would be out of contact for a period of time. Draco wasn’t apart of ‘Dumbledore's army’, but he didn’t necessarily trust that nose-less bastard and the hold he has on Draco’s parents. After he... changed he began to realise why purebloods were so hated. He still was better than mudbloods, and everyone else for that matter, but not because he was a pureblood. And just because he was better, he didn’t necessarily want everyone else to die. Especially at his hands. Plus, a world without the people less than him would be boring. No one to taunt.

 

Draco walked towards his first class. Defence Against the Dark Arts. Severus would finally back so it would be a proper class. He walked in, turned right around, and walked out. The smell was flooding that room.  Eucalyptus and Bergamot. It hurt his head like he had just banged it against a wall repeatedly. He couldn’t go in there. He would die. Explode. Implode. Something!  

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“Se- Professor Snape.”

 

“In.” Bergamot stated, directing Draco toward the door. Wait.

 

“But professor, I don’t feel so-”

 

“In” Severus repeated. He seemed relatively calm, but still quite strict. Draco tried to brush off the smell, raised his head and walked in, Severus following close behind. If it wasn't for the scent of Eucalyptus  in front of him and Bergamot behind him, he would have been able to smell the dread that washed over the room as Severus walked entered.

 

The past four days, students have been speculating the disappearance of Harry Potter and Severus. Theories started off sensible. For instance, Potter and Severus were off training for the war, or they were finding some weapon, or they've been murdered by the Dark Lord. But then people started staying stupid stuff like they've been abducted by aliens, or they eloped. Ha! Harry Potter and Severus Snape, eloping. Draco thinks not. But where Harry's disappearance was met with concern, Severus’ was met with joy. Their stingy potions professor, or I guess DADA professor, was finally gone. The professor who has never taken a sick day, absent for 1, 2, 3, 4 days! But now he’s back, and there were no positive feeling for that fact.

 

“Today we will be performing the patronus charm.” Severus said as he swept to the board to write what he was saying. Draco took his seat. Isn’t that spell a bit hard to perform. 

 

“But sir,” Draco was expecting Hermione to interrupt, but instead it was the-boy-who-won’t bug off who’s hand shot up in the air. “Isn’t that spell extremely hard to perform.”

 

“Would you rather an old fashioned potion lesson. How about the Draught of Living Death... In a powdered form.” Hermione looked like she was finally about to protest when Potter suddenly let out a quiet chuckle. What? Was there a joke? An inside joke between Potter and Severus. What happened while that woman had them? Everyone looked at Potter like he had just casually mentioned being a Death Eater. Severus showed nothing on his face and continued explaining the process of performing the spell. If you looked in Severus’ eyes they looked lighter. Draco was confused. This isn’t a symptom of the inheritance. Not that Draco knew of.

  
  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


“Harry, my boy, thank you for joining us.” Harry had just entered Professor Dumbledore's office after escaping Madam Pomfrey. Professor Snape was standing by Dumbledore’s desk and Dumbledore was sitting at it. Harry pulled at his shirt nervously. He was a bit embarrassed that he was wearing dudley's over sized shirt, which he uses for pajamas, and a pair of blue patient pants that also didn’t fit him. More importantly though, he was concerned as to what he should say. He didn’t want Dumbledore to know about the inheritance. He may well tell the Ministry. Harry trusted Dumbledore, but there were some legal actions that Dumbledore simply can not deny. 

 

“Now, Harry, first off I want to tell you that Hogwarts still accepts you despite your inheritance, and I, nor any of the faculty will be informing anyone of this, even if the law requires it.” Dumbledore always had a knack for reading Harry’s mind. “Come here my boy, sit please.” He gestured towards the chair before his desk. “ We have important things to discuss. Lemon drop?” Harry sat and accepted Dumbledore's lemon drop. Snape was still standing. 

“I wasn’t expecting the two of you to have gotten this inheritance, and it may have put plans behind a bit. I already talked to about Severus about his part in this war. I need to know Harry, do you trust Severus.” Harry looked up at the man. Snape was looking at Dumbledore. Snape may have been... shady the whole time Harry knew him, but he has saved him on multiple occasions. Also, even if he doesn’t care for Harry, he seems loyal to his mother. Harry can trust that Snape won’t betray him.

 

Harry nodded in affirmation still looking at Snape. “Yes”

 

Snape finally looked at Harry with a look of subtle disbelief and surprise.  

 

“Good, because Snape is going to have to do some more questionable things. He will have to prove his loyalty to Voldemort.” Dumbledore continued. 

 

“Sir, I thought we were not going to tell the boy this.” Professor Snape regained his stoic look.

 

“Yes this is true, Harry we planned to keep you in the dark about where Severus’ loyalties lied. We did not know if you would be able to pretend to despise Severus. But now, with your inheritance, and our shortage on time, I have new plans. I am going to be more straightforward with you Harry.” Harry nodded. He knew he should save questions for the end.

“Harry, do you know what a horcrux is?” Dumbledore proceed to explain to Harry how horcruxes split one’s soul and places part of it in an object for safe keeping, so if one part of the soul is to die, the other part still lives. He explained that he believed Voldemort has already done this, and they would need to destroy the horcruxes to kill Voldemort. He explained that this was all just a theory, and without Slughorn’s memory, there was no proof. 

 

“So that’s why you wanted me to get that memory from Slughorn.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So what do you need professor Snape for?” Harry questioned.

 

“I need him to protect the school. If the school falls, Voldemort will put someone he trusts in charge of it and I need that person to be Snape. The school cannot be destroyed.” 

 

“But won’t you be here?” There was a pause. Harry looked intently at Dumbledore awaiting an answer.

 

“We never know how short our time is Mr. Potter.” Snape cut in. What did he mean by that? Harry knew Dumbledore was pretty old, but he wasn't about to die yet. Right? Harry decided he didn't want to know.

 

“And me? What's my role?” Harry asked.

  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


“You have to die?!!!” Hermione was horrified. It was about six ante meridiem (Hermione loved saying that instead of a.m.), an hour after Harry returned. Harry had walked into the room determine, but pale. He sat Hermione, Ron, and Neville, who was awake and in the common room, down. The boy-who-lived, or more like the boy-destined-to-die, had explained to the three others that he hosted part of Voldemort's soul within him, and to destroy it, he had to destroy himself. 

 

“Blood hell.” Ron cursed. “Your not gonna do it right? There's gotta be another way.”

 

“Ron, what he's talking about is a horcrux. I read about it at the library in hogsmeade. The only way to destroy a horcrux is to destroy it’s host. And of course Harry’s going to do it. He could get slapped in the face by the world and he would still wanna save it.” Hermione chuckled to herself pitifully. Then she laughed. Then she cried. She put her face against Ron’s chest. Normally, Ron would have blushed as red as his hair, but now was not the time. There was a long pause as Hermione’s sobs turned to sniffles and she sat back up wiping her face.

 

Harry knew he should feel something too. Shock? Fear? He just heard that he was to die relatively soon, but honestly, Professor Snape had more of a reaction then Harry did when Dumbledore told the both of them. Harry just felt, normal. Was this what shock felt like? Just, normal?

 

“I'm gonna go get ready. Today's is Thursday right. We have DADA with Snape.”

 

“Oh is Snape back too?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Bloody- ugh!”

“Haha!” 

  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


Harry walked into class and was immediately swarmed. 

 

“Harry where were you?”

 

“Are you okay?”

“Did you fight You-Know-Who?”

“Did you die?”

 

“Were you with Snape?” 

 

“What happened.” 

 

Harry really wished he could apparate at that moment. Suddenly everyone stopped. The door had swung open and a blond haired boy and Severus Snape walked in. Everyone scuttled to their seats full of trepidation. Even some of the slytherins had sullen faces. Harry had spent four days with the man and pretty much only the man. He's gotten over his petty aversion to the professor. It did help that Snape had thrown less harsh words than usual during that period of time. Though that is to be expected considering he barely talked to Harry at all. Still though, because of the trip their relationship seemed better than the early spite filled one.

 

“Today we will be performing the patronus charm.” Severus said, briskly walking toward the board at the front of the room. His robe bellowed elegantly behind him. 

 

“But sir.” Harry put his hand up, restraining a smile. “Isn’t that spell extremely hard to perform.” Harry quipped. He knew full well that Snape well and good knew he could perform that spell with ease.

 

“Would you rather an old fashioned potion lesson. How about the Draught of Living Death... In a powdered form.” The most delicate of smirks formed on Snape’s face. You wouldn't notice it if you didn't know to look for it. Harry couldn't contain it anymore. He let out a small chuckle. Suddenly the entire class turned to look at him. He stifled the laugh as Snape turned to the board and began to write and explain.

 

Harry knew why professor Snape had them performing this charm. While it fit in his character to give something difficult for the students to learn he gave something simple for Harry. When Snape performed his magical test, he nearly shot Rose clean through a tree with a simple expelliarmus. With the size of Harry's magical core, who knew what could happen. Harry hasn't been able to test it yet because he's an under age wizard. Snape’s class will be the first time he's tried his wand. 

 

“First I will perform a practical demonstration and then you will repeat. Ready.” Snape stepped forward before the class. Harry sat up in his seat. Snape wouldn't tell Harry what his patronus was back at Rose’s place. Now he was going to get to see. 

 

Snape ready himself, pointed his wand forward and chanted the words, “expecto patronum,” very clearly so the whole class could hear the pronunciation.

 

A blue doe pranced around the room.

 

A DOE! Severus Snape’s patronus is a doe? Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who were already looking at him with likely the same expression. Harry was sure that he'd rather a detention with Snape then to perform his patronus charm in front of this class. I'm mean think about how it’d look. Harry Potter and professor Snape disappear for four days, and when the come back, everyone finds out the have the female and male counterpart of the same patronus. He didn't know why it was so important no one thought, well, what could possibly be thought about that, but it really was important. 

 

“Now everyone stand.” Everyone stood. “Think of your happiest memory and allow that thought to take over. Imagine it like it's actually happening before you. Then recite the incantation, ‘expecto patronum.’” Everyone nodded to demonstrate understanding. Harry simply stared at his wand contemplating ‘accidently’ blowing something to get a detention and an excuse from this period. Maybe that ‘something’ would be him. He was already about to explode from embarrassment just thinking about it.

 

“Harry, I would like you to avoid thinking of your happiest memory.” Snape suddenly was behind talking in a quite low rumble. The rest of the class was already practicing their wand waving. “Instead, think of something that makes you happy, but not so overjoyed that you destroy my classroom.” Harry looked at Snape accusingly. He knew it wasn't Snape’s fault they both had a deer as a patronus, but he couldn't help blaming him. Snape ignored the look. “Go on boy, we haven't all day.” 

 

Harry returned his gaze to his wand.  _ ‘A happy memory that's not my happiest.’  _ He thought to himself. He decided to settle for the first one he chose when he was learning this spell with Lupin. The first time he road a broom. He said the incantation. A blue stag galloped out of Harry’s wand like a wraith. Harry was holding it steady despite the prickly sensation in his hand to put in more power. 

 

Someone in the class gasped and said, “Harry's is a male deer, what does that mean?” Suddenly Harry’s mind was filled with concern. After six years of being The-Boy-Who-Everyone-Gossiped-About, he was usually less affected by the potential of people judging him. Right now though, he couldn't help let them into his head. Thank gosh this wasn't an occlumency lesson. Snape would be furious with how cluttered his mind was. 

 

Harry’s patronus began to wither away, deteriorating slowly into the atmosphere as Harry’s thoughts became more anxious. Until suddenly his thoughts cleared focusing on a single moment. 

 

His head flooded with Snape’s face the moment he looked at Harry after three days of refusing to. He swirling black pools of eyes stared deeply into Harry like it was the first time Snape ever saw him. The gaze was so intense, but warm. Comforting in away.

 

Harry's patronus became strongly blue again and began to run speedily around the classroom. Faster faster faster. A white light shown and a loud ringing noise commenced. Suddenly the windows and mirrors broke. Over it, screams could be heard as everyone ran away from the glass.

 

“Harry, stop! Your memory is too powerful. STOP!” Hermione yelled. Harry lowered his wand and tried to think of something else. Something boring. Ah yes, Mr. Binns history class would do nicely. Finally the patronus stopped running hyperactively around and dissipated. 

 

“Potter!” Snape roared. He was immediately hovering intimidatingly over the boy. He lowered his voice slightly, only to make it effectively more threatening. “I told you not to think of your happiest memory lest you destroy my class. And what did you do.”

 

“I didn't think of the memory I normally use I swear!” Harry retorted.

 

“Then what did you think of to cause that.” Snape gestured to the destroyed room. Harry blushed till his whole face was bright red and turned his head away from Snape. 

 

“Harry! You’re bleeding!” Neville piped. Harry looked up and down his body not seeing what Neville was talking about. “On your back, just there.”

 

“Mate! It’s bloody huge! You can’t feel it?!” Ron pitched in. Snape grabbed Harry by the shoulders, spun him around, and made a strange noise with his breath. 

 

“What? What is it?” Harry questioned.

 

“Everyone out of the room. Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, send for Madam Pomfrey.” Snape ordered cooly. Everyone moved out of the room promptly. “Harry lay on your stomach.” With a confused face Harry did as he was told. It wasn’t until he was there did he noticed the pool of blood forming on the floor. “This may hurt a bit.” Snape grabbed onto something behind Harry and pulled. Something got ripped out of him. A piece of glass the size of a desktop was tossed on the floor next to his face. 

 

“Professor? What happened? Can I get up now.”

 

“No, lay there awhile longer. The wound is already healing. You should be fine. Potter, how did you not notice getting impaled with that large of a piece of glass?” 

 

“I don’t know, I was thinking about... other stuff and just didn’t feel it.” 

 

“Yes that reminds me. What were you thinking of to cause that reaction from your patronus?”

 

“I... um.” Harry began to blush again.

 

“Was it something... inappropriate for a school setting?” Harry thought about what he meant for a moment. 

 

“What! NO!”

 

“Then tell me Potter.”

 

“It’s just, it was about, it was when you- you-”

 

“I’m here!” Madam Pomfrey bustled through the door. Ron, Hermione, and Neville close behind. Pomfrey turned around to the other three. “Shoo, off with you. I already told you all not to follow me.” 

 

“But Madam Pomfrey.” They moaned.

 

“No. Off with you. Now.” The three peaked around Pomfrey to see Snape kneeling over Harry and Harry laying on his stomach. Harry gave them a smile. Hermione sighed,

 

“Come on, let’s leave them be.” Neville looked worried and Ronald mad, but they both accepted and left after Hermione. Madam Pomfrey waddled over to Harry’s lying form and performed some diagnostic spells. 

 

“Good, it missed your spinal cord and didn’t break any bones.” She looked over at the sharp shiny object lying next to Harry. “And this is what did it.” Snape nodded curtly. 

 

“Why did I not feel anything madam?” Harry asked.

 

“She didn’t explain did she?”

 

“If you mean Rose, then no.” Snape answered.

 

“With your inheritance, your body will ensure that you don’t feel any unwanted feelings. This included exhaust, hunger, and pain. Also, if you really don’t want to feel something, some times emotions can dull as well. And while your physical endurance is stronger, this trait does still put you at risk. You could easily starve to death, or in your cases, bleed to death, without even noticing it. That’s likely why you weren’t hungry when you were at, you said Rose?” Snape nodded again acknowledging that Pomfrey likely knew her by another name. “Rose’s house.”

 

“So I can’t feel anything?” Harry clarified. 

 

“That’s not what she said Mr. Potter. She said you can’t feel things you do not want to.” Snape corrected. 

 

“Oh.”

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  


What was Severus doing? Sharing badinage with a student? With Harry Potter at that. In the middle of class?! And when Harry gets injured and Severus is responsible for removing the glass shard, his hand shakes? His hand actually trembles? He is a skilled potions master whose hands need to be steadier than a muggle surgeon, but now, when he sees  _ Harry Potter _ injured, his hand shakes?

 

But the one thing that really concerned Severus was how pissed he was at Albus. Since Lily died, Albus has been the only person he respected and trusted. He was definitely manipulative and Severus knew that he was using Lily against him, but he didn't mind. It just made him think that Albus should have been a Slytherin. But this was over the line. Harry, the boy Severus has been protecting this whole time, has been cultivated just to die for Dumbledore’s cause? Severus had thought that in this game of chess, Harry was the king. The person everyone had to protect. Apparently he was wrong. Harry was the queen. The person with the most moves on the board, but in the end, just there to give up their life to the king. 

 

Severus didn’t like it all. And more importantly, he didn’t like that he didn’t like it at all. Yes he could excuse that his passion was just caring strongly for Lily’s son. But honestly, Severus didn’t give a care that Potter was Lily’s son anymore. He didn’t want to see  _ Harry  _ hurt, or used, or dead, and that pissed him off. Why should he care about that little brat? What has he done to make himself useful to Severus? What has he done to gain an important spot on Severus’ ‘To Be Protect’ list. He was always on it of course, but just as Lily’s guest. Somehow over the years he bought himself his own ticket without Severus even noticing.

 

Severus looked at the boy with the hole in his back. The bleeding had stopped and the wound was healing, but it still looked ghastly. The boy laid there with an absolutely oblivious expression written on his features. When Harry noticed Severus’ gaze he blushed and looked away eventually turning his head to the other side. Severus had concluded that whatever Harry had thought about to make him so happy must have been at Severus’ expense. Otherwise he would have simply told him. 

 

“Can I get up now?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, that would be okay dear.” Pomfrey, or Poppy since she wanted Severus to be casual, answered. 

 

Harry slowly got up. His arms were shaking slightly as they bared his weight. He place one foot on the floor rising up. He attempted to stand like a tower, but instead fell like one. Severus reached his arms out without thinking and caught the boy. The boy blushed again.

 

‘ _ This is strange.”  _ Severus thought to himself.  _ ‘He’s as flustered as before, but there’s no way he’s thinking about a memory at my expense right now. Right? Strangely enough I find myself wondering what he’s thinking.”  _ Severus honestly contemplated using Legilimens on the child until he heard a female cough. Likely Pomf- Poppy’s. Only then did he notice he was still holding Harry is his arms. He calmly put Harry back on the ground. 

 

Unexpectedly Malfoy walked into the room. He looked absolutely disgusted like he just smelled something vile. 

 

“Malfoy?” Severus inquired.

 

“Sorry sir, I forgot my wand.” Draco responded. 

 

“Oh, is that so. Well, get it then.” Draco nodded promptly and walked undeviatingly towards a table, and retrieved his wand. 

 

“Mr. Malfoy, before you leave, do you remember stopping by the nurses office last night?” Pomfrey investigated. Malfoy looked befuddled. 

 

“No.” He replied curtly 

 

“Seriously? You walked in, beelined toward me, and took a big whiff. Then you just left. You looked crazy.” Harry cut it. Severus looked pointedly at Pomfrey who also looked a tad bit concerned; Malfoy couldn’t be smelling Harry’s pheromones could he?

 

“Potter I remember nothing of the sort, and even if I did what you said, it was likely just because you smelled so atrocious I could smell you in my sleep” Malfoy bit back. Harry snorted and sneered. He sat up on his elbows, likely because that was all he could physically do. It’s feasible he lost a lot of blood. A blood restorative potion would likely be required. 

 

“Bug off Malfoy.” The boy said from his back. Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. 

“We should go get Harry some blood restoratives. Severus if you could bring Harry to the hospital wing that would be very kind of you.” Poppy stated whilst standing from the chair she found herself in after things had calmed down. Severus stood and retrieved his wand from his robes. Just as he was about to spell Harry into the air, Poppy stopped him. “Wait, wait, wait! Don’t use magic on him. My diagnostic spells alone seemed to irritate Harry’s magic. It doesn’t seem to be very stable, and currently feels very protective of it’s owner. Any more foreign magic applied to Harry will likely cause a violent lashing from his magic. Severus scrunched up his face irritated. 

 

“Then how do you suggest I bring the child to your office?” Severus already new the answer to this, but he’d hoped to hear a different one.

  
“With your arms of course.” Severus scowled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment any errors you noticed, or ask if you don't understand something. I will get back around to the scene I skipped with Harry and Severus testing their magic with Rose, I just didn't feel that was important right now. Plus, it certainly did not deserve a significant portion of this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Check later this week for more!


	4. An Eyebrow to Form a Question Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'll have chapter 5 out tomorrow so check in. Actually, you may want to check in Sunday cause I'll probably have it up late tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh also, so far this is T for teen. I've never written anything with a higher rating before, but I am willing to try. People will probably end up in each others pants at some point of time or another, but I don't have to describe it if you guys don't want me to. Tell me in the comment section what you're comfortable with and what you want to see.

Chapter 4 - An Eyebrow to Form a Question Mark

 

_ “Well, Harry. That was a lovely performance. To you as well Severus.” Severus ignored her and patted off his shirt. Harry’s eyes were open wide in childish excitement. _

 

_ “That was freaking amazing. I have much more dexterity, physical endurance, and flexibility than ever before. I can't wait to get on a broom!”  Harry considered the possibilities enthusiastically. _

 

_ “Yes, you were quite good out there. I'm sorry to say I cannot allow you to participate in the next test because you are still legally and underage wizard. Though I can give you your wand back.” The young pale girl pulled from her short’s pocket Harry's wand. She handed it out to him. Harry took it in his hands gratefully. Rose waited patiently for Harry to experience what she knew was to happen. A blue glow formed around Harry. It shifted, changing forms, until it was a proud standing stag hovering protectively over it's owner. It was a beautiful beast. For Rose to be able to see it, Harry’s magical core was truly massive. Harry smiled as the blue faded out of view. Rose smiled with him. _

 

_ “And for you Severus.” Rose pulled a second wand out of her pocket and handed it to Severus. She began to explain to Harry, _

 

_ “The same thing that happened to you is happening to Severus, but since his core is smaller, it's happening internally.” Wasps of a dark green glow began to move fluidly around Severus’ form causing Rose to have to amend her previous statement. “Well, his core is smaller than yours, but still huge. The two of you are ridiculous.” _

 

_ Severus breathed out signalling his finish. “Well then Severus, we can start with something easy. How about a simple disarming charm” Rose pulled out one last wand and readied her stance. “Please perform the expelliarmus spell to disarm me. Be aware that the more emotion you feel the more uncontrollable your power will be. Moreover, you will need significantly less power to perform the spell. The less power you use, the better for now. Okay, ready?” Severus mimicked the not child’s stance and raised his wand delicately. He seemed calm, but his eyes were dangerously cold. Rose began to realize that considering Severus is angry with her for some reason, maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to be the target of his spell.  _

 

_ “Ready.”  Severus hissed with a threatening low voice. Rose gulped quietly. Really, this was not the most intelligent idea. “Expelliarmus!” Severus spoke in a raised voice. The spell made contact with, not her wand, but her solar plexus. She shot backwards into a tree. The wind got knocked straight out of her from both sides and her vision began to fade. A dent was made in the tree she fell from. The last thing she saw was Severus stride towards Harry, grab him by the shoulder and apparate away. _

 

_ ‘Damn,’ Rose thought, ‘When did he realize we were out of the no apperating zone?’ _

 

Rose sat in Dumbledore's office recalling the events of that night in fine detail. 

 

“Trandafir. Trandafir. Hello?” Rose blinked out of her memory and faced the man calling her old name.

 

“Rose. You can call me Rose.”

 

“Of course, Rose. Welcome back.” Dumbledore said with a smile. His eye’s still had their sparkle.

 

“I was honestly hoping I’d never find myself in this office again.” Rose joked with heart full of nostalgia. 

 

“Indeed. I talked to Harry and Severus last night when they returned. Severus said it took a while to get back with his new powers. They ended up having to floo back from a village near where they accidently appeared after running away from you.”

 

“They shouldn’t have run away! I would have taken them back!” Rose defended knowing Dumbledore was testing her. 

 

“Yes, I do believe that, but why wouldn’t they run away after you kidnapped them?” Dumbledore questioned still smiling. “How did you find your way into my school?”

 

“Oh professor Dumbledore-”

 

“Albus.” Dumbledore corrected. “You’re not younger than me and you’re not my student.”

 

“Albus, getting in was easy. I had help from a student as payback for something I did for them a few years back.”

 

“Oh, I assume I know who you’re talking about. Was he really the most intelligent choice.”

 

"Maybe not, but I’m sure this proves his loyalty. I helped you. Without me he would have been on the dark lord’s side. Now he's more... malleable."

 

"He was ‘malleable’ from the moment he went through his inheritance. Keeping a secret like that from your parents because you fear they won't accept you, defiantly makes you question whether you should follow your family's beliefs in the first place.”

 

"Yes, I guess this is true, but honestly, do you believe that Harry and Severus would come with me willingly? Especially Severus. He nearly killed me remorselessly after he found out who I was! Which reminds me, what did I even do?” Dumbledore sparkle was gone and with it the warmth in the room. His smile remained, but it was cold as ice.

 

“You don’t know? Oh my. No wonder Severus shot you into a tree. I’m guessing you just greeted him like an old friend then. Oh my my.” Rose was truly confused. She hadn’t done anything, honestly. “Just, please, don’t use that corruptive mouth on any more of my students. I am a forgiving man, but if you make the same mistake twice, you will meet the other side of me.” Rose shivered. She must have done something really, really bad, but she was sure she was innocent. Corruptive mouth he said? “Now, I’m sure you can escort yourself out. I do not expect this school to be seeing you for another fifty years, isn’t that right?” 

 

Rose nodded and stood from her seat. “It was lovely to talk with you once more professor. Have a lovely night.” She walked out and over her shoulder she put in a last few words. “Oh, you haven’t told Harry about your hand yet have you? You probably should before Severus has to kill you.” Dumbledore’s smile finally began to fade as his eyes narrowed. “Good night sir.” She turned toward the door, but before exiting she apperated away. Yes, hogwarts is a no apperating zone.

  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


Harry was flustered again. He didn’t mean to be. It’s just after having such a positive reaction to Snape looking at him, he was embarrassed. And it couldn’t just stop there, no. Snape had to interrogate him about what the memory was. He had to catch Harry when he fell. And now, he had to carry him, in his arms, to the medical wing. If Harry could be more embarrassed. Plus, people kept passing them in the hall. Usually people just stared silently, but when Dean and Seamus passed, of course they had something to say.  

 

“Harry, the pretty princess and his valiant knight.” They snickered. Harry knew they meant it as a simple joke, but Harry was already hard-pressed to keep his heart rate down and the red out of his face. This was not helping. 

 

“Five points from Gryffindor.” Snape said sternly. “For being in my way.” He added as an afterthought. 

 

“What! That not fair in the slightest! Harry tell him!” Dean complained.

 

“Would you like me to make it ten? Out of my way. Now.” Dean and Seamus moved angrily aside. For the first time. Harry was glad that Snape was so ridiculously strict. Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue and Harry didn't know if it was at Snape or the boys. 

 

When they finally made it to the nurse's office Harry was laid gently on one of the cold beds. He groaned at the lack of heat entering his system, before suddenly the feeling was negated and his body temperature regulated. 

 

“Oh! That's nice. I'm not cold anymore.” Harry chirped.

 

“Remember Harry, just because you don't feel something doesn't mean it's not happening. I'll get you a blanket.” Pomfrey grabbed and handed Harry a blanket from a cabinet full of copies. “Both of you will likely have to visit the hospital biweekly to make sure that you are in good shape. When Trandafir, or Rose rather, was here...” Harry stopped focusing on Pomfrey when he noticed the quietest of snorts leave Professor Snape’s nostrils. It was barely more than just a normal exhale, but Harry recognized it as a sarcastic laugh. He knew that Snape had no intention of visiting Madam Pomfrey twice a week. 

Over the past few days, Harry has been able to see that Snape actually had a sense of humor that Harry wouldn’t have believed to exist previously. Yes, often times it was a bit sadistic, especially when it came to punishing students, but it was still there.Sometime, like this time and earlier in class, Harry actually found Snape funny. That’s something Harry never expected to say about the unsmiling man, but there’s a lot of things Harry never expected about him. 

 

Snape looked disinterested in whatever Madam Pomfrey was saying while he busied himself with Pomfrey’s potion cabinet. 

 

“Pomfrey, did you get these regeneration potions from hogsmeade?”

 

“Poppy.” She corrected. “And of course I did, I wouldn't trust that Slughorn with the survival of my students. Not when he's always acting so reckless. Pomona was distraught when Slughorn was announced to return. She says he's been stealing all of her plants, or as she refers to them, her babies.”

 

“He's been stealing plants from professor Sprout?” Harry questioned. Harry wasn't particularly fond of the man, but he didn't think he was a bad person. Before Harry got a reply, Snape brought light back to the topic he started.

 

“You simply could have asked me if you needed a restock.” Snape stated. “I don't trust these store bought potions.” Snape scowled at the jugs of  _ ‘Bulk Regenerative Potion!’  _ like it had wronged him. “I'll be back. I'm sure I have a few flasks of my own recipe in my personal stash.” Snape swept smoothly out of the room.

 

“Hmm, that's strange. He’s never commented about any of my store bought potions before. I wonder what's gotten into him.” Pomfrey wondered out loud.

 

“Maybe he's only just now noticed?” Harry suggested.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Oh! Madam Pomfrey, when Malfoy came to the hospital wing last night you said you couldn't explain your theory right then. Can you explain it now?” Harry inquired.

 

“Well, I can if you'd like. It may be a bit embarrassing though.” Harry had gotten plenty of experience with embarrassment today. What's it hurt for a little more?

 

“Please, go on.” Persisted Harry.

 

“Okay, well I expect that Malfoy may be able to smell your... pheromones****.” 

 

“My pheromones?”

 

“Yes your creature produces a sort of chemical which attract certain types of people who are suited to be with you. Only people who are suited for you and you are suited for them can smell your pheromones. Others of the same inheritance won't notice the smell at all whether or not their suited.”

 

Madam Pomfrey was mistaken. That was not embarrassing, that was straight revolting. Harry groaned disgusted and rolled into his pillow. Harry and Malfoy? Suited for each other? That's insane. 

 

“Don't worry,” Pomfrey continues, “you don't have to concern yourself with the possibility of smelling bad. After the initial headache, your suiter will find your smell addicting and tasteful” Harry groaned again.

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  


Draco walked into the great hall for dinner that night and he was peeved. 

 

First off, Pansy Parkinson had been incessantly talking to him since he exited his dorm. One thing that Severus had made sure to drill into every first year Slytherin generation was that Slytherin was united. Not everyone in the house would like each other, of course, but Slytherins are to keep their arguments within their common room. Everyone knew that Slytherin had a bad reputation, and Severus would not have it be visibly tarnished further. So, despite Draco wanting to spell Pansy’s mouth off her face every time he sees her, he's been keeping his cool. But he's not sure how long he can avoid a reaction any longer.

 

Secondly, these stupid smells that Draco keeps inhaling with every breath. He’s acknowledged that Severus was the source of the Bergamot. And he believed that Harry was responsible for the eucalyptus since he smelled it strongest around him. But why could he smell those two everywhere? Anything they touched, any room they were in, anything they even breathed on was covered in their respective scents. It was so annoying! 

 

"Draaacoooo. Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Pansy whined. "You keep looking at Potter. Why do you keep looking at Pooootteeeeer."  
  
"GOD DAMMIT PANSY! SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!! And for your information it's because he smells like fucking eucalyptus and his scent is all over the fucking school."  
  
"You enjoy my scent Malfoy?" Potter suddenly popped up behind him.   
  
"Potter.” Draco spat. “The hell are you doing here. Aren't you Gryffindorks sat on the other end of the hall? Or did you just get lost?"  
  
"Just here for some more potatoes. I'm sure you guys don't need anymore." Potter glanced at Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces. Honestly, Draco couldn't argue with Harry about that. Crabbe and Goyle never needed more food, and everyone else was stuffed.  
  
"Whatever." Draco gave in, turning back to his plate. Potter smiled and reached for the bowl of potatoes. As he was walking away he brushed his hand on Draco's arm.   
  
He did that purposely. Draco knows he did that purposely. To get his scent on Draco's clothes. Draco scowled at Potter's retreating back. 

 

_ ‘That little sh-.’ _

 

Draco quickly cleaned his plate and left the hall before dessert. He walked briskly to his common room. Only Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini occupied the room. Draco ignore them both and ran down stairs to his dorm. He whipped off his robes and threw them to the floor. He was gonna have the school elfs wash that thing until Harry’s stench was long gone. Draco walked to the showers, turned on the water and hopped in. For the first time all day (other than his  _ first _ shower), lathered in lemon soap, Draco couldn't smell Bergamot and Eucalyptus. He breathed in his own usual scent deeply comforted by the solidarity.  He stepped out of the shower and into a pair of silk black night robes. He plopped down on his bed, hair askew. He still couldn't smell either essence, and that was a good thing. Right?

 

Draco sat up on his bed and stared at his discarded school robes. He glared at them intensely as if his vision would burn it. Suddenly, instinctively, he stood grabbing them. He contemplated his next action thoroughly, attempting to convince himself not to do it, but it the end he placed his face in the robes. Of course there was the lemony smell of his soap which was always there, but there was also the eucalyptus infiltrating his nostrils. He breathed in deep. Mentally he attempted to disassociate the smell from Harry.

_ ‘It's just the eucalyptus that's addicting. It's just that I want to smell.’ _

 

After reassuring himself of that, what he wanted to do next was much easier to do. Draco crawled into bed with the robes pressed to his nose and fell asleep like that. He felt quite calm that night.

  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


Harry had been dismissed from Madam Pomfrey’s in time for his last period of the day; potions. He was a bit early.

 

“Ah, Mr. Potter! I have a favor to ask of you.” Slughorn confronted Harry the moment he walked in. “Please go to my personal chambers. In my sitting room, just next to my desk is a shelf. On the middle column, there is a jar containing Black Bull Horned Beetle eyes. I forgot that we’d need them for this class!” 

 

“Uh profess-”

 

“Thank you Harry. To get to my chambers walk out of the classroom and follow the hall till you reach the first turn. Turn left. Count seven doors down and say this password clearly at the wall between the seventh and eighth door.” Slughorn handed Harry a slip of paper with a short phrase on it.

“Wait profess-”

 

“Now, of you go. We will need those as soon as possible.” Slughorn pushed Harry out of the classroom and retreated back into it.

 

_ ‘Well that was strange. Does he really want me knowing how to get into his personal chambers?’ _

 

Harry followed Slughorn’s directions and found himself staring at a stone wall between two doors. He pulled the slip, he had pocketed, out and read it aloud. 

 

“The rarest of roses have the rarest thorns.” Harry considered the password a moment and decided it was likely just a potions thing. The stone wall reorganized itself similarly to the brick wall in diagon alley, and created an opening. As Harry walked in the candles lining the walls of the sitting room lit themselves. There was a small love seat and a coffee table. In one corner sat a wooden desk with a wooden chair to match. Next to it was the shelves Slughorn informed Harry of. Deciding to avoid being nosey, Harry walked directly to the shelves, spotted the eyes, and grabbed the jar. 

 

As Harry was turning to leave, something yellow caught his eye. Just under a stack of paper that littered the wooden desk was a yellow envelope. Harry couldn't help himself. He put the jar down next to the stack of papers and proceeded to slide the envelope out. 

 

‘ _ To my dearest Professor.’  _

 

Harry contemplated what to do. Opening it would be rude, but he was really interested. Plus, maybe he could get some information to blackmail Slughorn into giving Harry that memory.  Okay that was the Slytherin part of Harry speaking. He wouldn't actually do that. Probably.  

Harry decided to open it.

_ ‘To my dearest professor,  _

 

_ I trust you are well. I'm glad you still think of me as the rarest. Do know your thorns glitter beautifully as well. I do hope that you have not stressed yourself too much about It. It was so many years ago, and no matter what they tell you, we have done nothing wrong. I will keep it quiet just as promised, but do not worry. You’re a much better professor when you are not worried. I must go now. Write me again when you feel you can. I have a few new guests arriving tonight. Don’t be too hard on Mr. Potter’s grade when he returns. Ta ta.” _

_ Trandafir   _

 

Harry slipped the letter back into the envelope and slid it back under the pile of papers. He quickly grabbed the jar of beetle eyes and walked hurriedly down the hall. 

 

‘Trandafir.’ Harry pondered. ‘Wasn’t that Rose’s name when she went to school with Severus?’ 

 

He considered the letter all through class and barely even flipped through the Half Blood Prince’s book.

 

....

 

Harry walked into the great hall after potions and immediately located Malfoy. He was sat at Slytherin table across from Crabbe and Goyle and next to the chatty girl. Parkinson? Was that her name?

 

Malfoy looked simultaneously annoyed and anxious. His head kept looking from Gryffindor table, to the hall’s entrance, to the professors table. If it was only a week earlier this year, Harry would have assumed Malfoy had done something; something that didn't bode well for Harry’s side of the army. Though, under the... circumstances, Harry knew he was likely stressed about something else. 

 

Harry was disgusted, and he couldn't imagine what Draco’s reaction would be when he found out what he was smelling, and what it meant. Harry had no problem with gay relationships. Yes, he was born in the muggle world where people were less tolerable of homosexuality, but he took other people's opinions with a grain of salt. Or more like a pile of salt. He was surprised to find out that in the wizarding world, no one noticed the difference between gay relationships and straight ones. Gay relationships were often less common though, especially in pure blood families who often had prearranged marriages. But the point was, Harry didn't have a problem with homosexuality, just Malfoy.

 

Malfoy whipped his head toward Harry suddenly and scrunched up his nose like a dirty sock was under it. He turned away and, a few seconds later, rested his head on his hands. Harry meandered to Gryffindor table sitting next to Ron. As he did he recalled what Madam Pomfrey said. Malfoy likely had a headache because of Harry's smell right now. Harry mentally snickered acknowledged that his Slytherin was coming out for the second time today as he schemed. The plan fell into motion as Ron provided the perfect excuse.

 

“Are we out of potatoes already? I haven't even gotten any.” Ron complained. Harry stood from his seat responsively.

 

“I'll get some more.” Harry said cooley.

 

“Thanks mate.” Harry proceeded to skip both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and marched straight toward the potato bowl next to Malfoy.

 

“-smells like fucking eucalyptus and his scent is all over the fucking school.” Harry picked up the end bit of Malfoy's conversation. 

 

‘I smell like eucalyptus?’

 

"You enjoy my scent Malfoy?" Harry made his presence known.   
  
"Potter.” Malfoy spat. “The hell are you doing here. Aren't you Gryffindorks sat on the other end of the hall? Or did you just get lost?"  
  
"Just here for some more potatoes. I'm sure you guys don't need anymore." Harry glanced at Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces. Malfoy’s eyes followed Harry's looking at the two eat like it was the last thing they ever would.  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy turned back to his plate. Harry grinned and reached for the bowl of potatoes. As he walked back to Gryffindor table he brushed his hand on Malfoy’s arm. 

 

The scent would surely stay in Malfoy’s robes till they were washed. Harry got a momentary pleasure for getting just a bit of revenge. He couldn't always be the better person.

 

Harry looked around the hall expecting everyone had watched the savior of the wizarding world walk to the Slytherin table despite the proximity to the war, but to his surprise, the only eyes following him were Snape’s cold black fathomless pools. Harry lost his cocky swagger and instead bubbled back to his seat. He couldn't help thinking of that memory every time Snape looked at him,  and when he did, he became flustered. He sat down and calmed himself.  This was just a lingering reaction to the satisfaction of finally being interacted after feeling desperately lonely for three days. It had nothing to do with Snape or his eyes. 

 

Once Harry reassured himself of that he enjoyed some potatoes with Ron. He noticed Malfoy leaving dinner early and chuckled. Ron and Hermione were confused as to what was so amusing, but became distracted by the appearance of dessert. The rest of the evening was filled with jokes and laughter. Until it was time to go.

 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you will report to my office after your final classes tomorrow so I can assign you your detentions.” Snape said in his silky voice to the two boys exiting the hall.

 

“What! I didn't do anything!” Ron protested.

  
“So you were not out past curfew in attempt to play quidditch with Mr. Potter the night of the 26th?” Snape raised an amused eyebrow at the redhead. Of course Snape would remember that. Yeah, he was definitely not getting flustered because of Snape, definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> pheromones**** - In earlier chapters I accidentally used the word hormones. My bad!
> 
> Comment any errors please!


	5. The Rarest of Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weeks worth of being unable to eat without vomiting is my excuse. As well as the fact that my grades are terrible at school and I have to work hard to get them up. On that note, I'll likely only be updating once a week for the next month. 
> 
> Sorry guys!

Chapter 5 - The Rarest of Thorns

  
  


It was 11:00 p.m., and Severus Snape was up brewing. It’s his own fault that he made that idiotic promise. It’s not like he hadn’t noticed previously that Pomfrey often used store bought potions, but when he saw that brand regenerative potion sat in a jug, it just felt wrong. He hurried back to his chamber and into his personal stash to retrieve some restoratives. He only had two flasks left and both were down Harry’s throat the moment he got back. Madam Pomfrey took up his previous offer and requested he make her a batch. Severus was no longer concerned about the store bought drafts, and now the task at hand was just a hassle. To avoid too much trouble, he just used the textbook recipe rather than his own, more complicated recipe. He’d make more of those for his personal stock later. 

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  


“There are many possible reason for you to summon me, after all, I am your honorable god son. Though I can't think of a reason these two useless Gryffindors would be in your office.” Snape huffed humorously lightly as Malfoy smirked. They were enjoying being bombastic Slytherjerks. Harry couldn't be bothered to care. He’s already acknowledged and lost interest in their childish pugnaciousness. Ron on the other hand was vexed.

 

“For the same reason as you Malfoy. Isn't that right, Professor?” Harry combated with a raised eyebrow. Harry knew that it annoyed Malfoy to no end when he demonstrated a good relationship with professor Snape. Also, he thought it best to say something before Ron did. The grin was wiped clean from Malfoy’s features as he looked, baffled and expectantly, up at his professor. Snape sighed.

 

“Indeed. Mr. Weasley  _ kindly _ pointed out that you were out of your dorm the same night these two dunderheads were, and because of such, you will be serving detention, with me, same as these two Gryffindor’s.” Snape articulated. Malfoy looked distraught. Ron roughly patted Harry's back in some sort of celebration. Harry acquiesced. “I wouldn't find myself triumphal so fast if I were you, Mr. Weasly. Actually, since you find so much entertainment in others suffering, you can spend your detention scrubbing the cauldrons. By yourself.”

 

“Wha-! That's not fair! And by myself! Those things are terrible, it's not a one man job. I'll be there forever!” Ron complained. This was true. After many a detention, Harry knew how fowl those things could be.

 

“Well I suggest you get started then.” Snape pitilessly spoke. There was that humor again. Harry didn't quite find it funny this time seeing as it was at his best friend's expense.

 

Harry gave Ron a sorry smile and the red head gloomily moped out of the room.

 

“Professor, I don't trust the weasel with materials I have to work with. How about I go clean the cauldrons instead. I could surely do a much better job.” Malfoy offered. His voice was steady, but he looked slightly desperate. Harry couldn't quite understand why.

 

“I'm sure he will be just fine. I need the two of you to clean the potions classroom. I keep it up to par so it shouldn't take too much of your time. I would rather not have my entire night taken up by children, so do get started now.” Malfoy pointed his nose down, something Harry had never seen before. 

 

“Yessir.” 

 

For the next 20 minutes or so, Harry cleaned the classroom while Malfoy pretend to clean, obviously more focused on avoiding Harry like the plague.

 

“Okay Malfoy, I know you don't like me, but I do shower and such.  I'm not anything you shouldn’t be able to even stand next to. This detention would be over much quicker if you actually helped.” 

 

“Shove off Potter. I have my reason for staying away from the likes of you. Plus I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your idiotic redhead shadow. I shouldn't have to spend my night here.” Something  _ finally  _ clicked in Harry's mind and he was amazed he didn't realize earlier. 

 

“Is it difficult to spend time in the same, enclosed, room as me Malfoy?” Harry tested putting the rag he was wiping the table with down.

 

“What are you getting on about Potter.” Harry walked closer to the white haired boy.

 

“Is there a reason you can't stand being near me?” Even closer he came. “Is it because you're repulsed, or...” And closer, “enticed.” Harry stood just before the blond smirking. He didn't really know what he was doing. It was just a joke he supposed, but to let a joke get this... this sexual. Well it was too late now. Harry took one last step forward so the two boys were almost touching bodies. He was glad Malfoy was so proud, or the boy would have scurried away already. Harry reached his hand out and brushed Malfoy’s cheek. Malfoy must have been thoroughly surprised considering Harry had not yet been hexed off the face of the earth. Harry leaned in toward Malfoy’s right side ear and whispered. “Enjoying my smell Malfoy?” 

 

Finally, Malfoy came somewhat back to it, planting both hands firmly on Harry's chest and pushing hard. Harry fell to the floor and Malfoy stormed angrily toward the door stopping only to say, “I assume you can finish this yourself.” He then slammed the door behind him.

 

_ ‘Too far?’ _

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


‘ _ I freaking hate Slytherins. ‘since you find so much entertainment in others suffering, you can spend your detention scrubbing the cauldrons’ he said. Like the greasy git has any room to talk. SCREW HIM! _ ’ Ron whined internally as he scrubbed viciously at the cauldron before him.

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


Fuck Potter. Not literally of course. Draco Lucius Malfoy would never want to fuck Potter. That peice of crap was insufferable. But Draco couldn't help his obsession with his smell. And to make matters worse, Potter knew. Potter knew that Draco was... enticed, as the boy himself put it, by Potter's smell. Draco stormed from the potions classroom to his dorm. This was the second time he raged back to his room because of Potter. 

 

Once in his room he angrily tossed his outer robes into the laundry hamper. He wouldn't give himself an excuse to savor the smell like he did last time.

 

Draco could still feel Harry's warm breath on his ear. Hear his soft voice humming in his head. And of course, smell his eucalyptus which pried into the very depths of his being. Draco’s blood boiled as he stomped aimlessly about his room.

 

Quickly, he tired himself out and dropped exhausted onto his bed. He was beat. Too tired to be angry or self deprecating, he allowed himself to think about Potter. To think about his smell, naturally, but also his soft fluffy black hair. his pale flawless skin, his emerald eyes that only got brighter after his inheritance. His Gryffindor grin. His Slytherin smirk. Harry bloody Potter, the-boy-who-followed-Draco-into-his-dreams.

  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


“Have you finished?” Snape bombated. 

 

“Yessir.” 

 

“And Malfoy?”

 

“He already left.”

 

“Right, you can leave as well Mr. Potter.” Snape had yet to raise his head from the papers he was grading. Harry was enjoying their  _ new relationship _ . Normally, if Snape had caught Harry in the hall after hours, he’d have a week's detention scrubbing the first year’s cauldrons. The first years were the ones who most often burned the ingredients to the insides.

 

“Um professor. I wanted to ask a few things, uh, about the inheritance.” Snape finally looked up at the nervous boy. Harry probably looked a bit more disheveled than normal. He attempted to fix his hair and wiped his glasses with his shirt. This seemingly took longer than expected and Severus wasn't feeling patient. He cleared his throat bringing Harry out of his anxious habits.

 

“Well?”

 

“Right, uh... do you know if we live forever? I mean Rose has been along for a while now hasn't she.” Harry was only using this question to stall for time as he worked up the courage for the one he really wanted to ask.

 

“Rose is a special case. You and I will likely have extended lives because our inheritance, but our life spans won't be much longer than a regular humans. And we can still be killed.” Harry nodded in understanding. 

 

“We should probably name this inheritance seeing as it is us now. I mean, it sucks to say ‘our inheritance’ every time..” Harry laughed by himself.

 

“Do you have another question Mr. Potter.” Harry contemplated whether he should ask or not. He decided for, rather than against. 

 

“Does our inheritance have... m-mates.” The word clung to Harry tongue for its life. The professor seemed a bit unprepared for this question, but answered nevertheless.

 

“No.” Harry breathed out quietly, relieved. “But we do output pheromones that attract potential suitors. You would have known this if you payed attention at Rose’s” Harry sighed.

 

“Thank you professor. I just wanted to ensure I wasn't bounded to anyone. Especially...” Harry trailed off. “Oh, did you ever talk to Rose’s potions master. Do you know how she made the Draught of Living Death powder?” Harry changed the subject.

 

“Yes actually. It was rather simple, I just didn't consider it. She just used a thorn from the Ornamental Thorny Rose.”

 

“Professor, I'm sorry, but I haven't the slightest what that it.” Snape squinted his eyes disappointed.

  
“Thorns from the Ornamental Thorny Rose dull the effects of potions by sucking the liquid out of the potion leaving only a powdery substance. What's left is significantly weaker than it's original form. The remaining liquid is concentrated and retained in the thorn.  
A whole Ornamental Thorny Rose will be soaked in an Awakening Potion**, removed, and then the liquid remains dripped from the thorn into a phial to create a Somnus Irritanda Destinauit potion, the official and most useful antidote to The Draught of Living Death. It has to be administered slowly to a person to build up a resistance to the Draught of Living Death. The only time a whole phial should be taken at once is if the subject is already under the influence of the Draught of Living Death. Ornamental Thorny Rose's are relatively expensive since it's rare, so many people use an Awakening Potion by itself as a substitute antidote. This could cause a potentially very bad reaction seeing as both the Awakening Potion and the Draught of Living Death are unstable potions. Plus, it is not as effective.” 

 

“She used a rose thorn?”

 

“To put it simply, yes she did. In a way it's kind of ironic.”

 

“the rarest of roses have the rarest of thorns.” Harry recalled Slughorn's password.

 

“Indeed. It's nice to know that you have paid attention at least a bit in my class Mr. Potter.” Harry couldn't tell if it was a compliment or a callous comment, but he accepted anyway. He thanked the professor before making to leave. “Potter.” Harry turned to acknowledge his professor.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

 

“No sir. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want me out so close to the war. Especially with my uncontrolled powers.” 

 

“Of course. Come by my office at 12:00 p.m. tomorrow. I'd like to... ‘ _ heal’  _ your eyes.” Harry was confused. One, he never thought that Snape, of all people would want to help with such a personal problem. Two, he could have his eyes be healed this whole time?!?! But most importantly,

 

“Professor, my eyes healed with the inheritance. I just wear glasses to not arise suspicion.” Snape gripped the bridge of his nose with his finger tips.

 

“Potter, you cannot be this stupid.  _ I _ was the one who told you to keep wearing your glasses and  _ I  _ changed your lenses.  _ Obviously _ I know your eyes are healed.”

 

“Well if you know, what do you want me for!?” Harry threw his hands in the air exasperated. Snape took a moment to calm himself.

 

“It's a ruse Potter. You need at least five hours and a skilled potions master to fix someone's eyes. You can't just wave your wand and have your sight back. You'll have to be gone for at least five hours and have a reason why  _ I _ would heal your eyes to have a believable excuse for why you aren't wearing your glasses.” 

 

“And why  _ are  _ you healing my eyes?”

 

“Because Dumbledore told me to since you need your sight for war.” 

 

“But I already have my sight, so why are you  _ really _ healing my eye.” Snape stared at him, dull, for a moment before abruptly turning back to his papers. Harry acknowledged the conversation was over.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow then.” Harry grumbled and proceeded to meandering back to his tower. 

 

Harry mused over his conversation, with Snape, about the rose thorn. He was convinced that Slughorn had something to do with Rose, and whatever they did together was not good, going by that letter. Harry didn't necessarily trust Rose considering that she did kidnap him. But seeing as she helped him so much through all of this inheritance stuff, and even saved his life when he nearly bleed to death, he decided that he liked her. But first, Snape seemed to want to tear her a new one, and now, she has this weird connection with Slughorn. It was suspicious to say the least. Harry would go over it with Hermione and Ron in the morning.

 

On the subject of Ron, Harry wondered if he was done with the cauldrons yet. Poor Ron.

  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


“That ugly moggy keeps eye balling me.” 

 

“Ronald, what’s your problem with cats?”

 

“I don’t have a problem with cats! I didn’t like your stupid kneazle because I thought he was trying to kill my precious pet. How was I to know that Scabbers was a creepy death eater who got Harry’s parents killed. And  _ no one  _ likes  _ this  _ cat. Mrs. Norris is terrible. She’s always ratting us out and getting us in trouble. Look, there she goes right now probably off to tell Filch I’ve been walking on the wrong side of the corridor.” Ron and Hermione watch as the dust coloured cat crept around the corner away from them. Hermione, giving up the argument continued down the corridor to the great hall. Ron followed. Just as they reached the door,

 

“Psst. Ron, ‘Mione. Come here.” Harry waved them over. The two looked at each other. Hermione with a look of concern and Ron with a look of disappointment. They both knew, after years with Harry, that they were about to go on some sort of adventure. And Ron knew that meant he’d be missing breakfast. “Come on, hurry up. Follow me.”

 

“Yeah mate, we’re right behind you.” Ron drudged after the black haired boy. “What is it.”

 

“I gotta show you something.” Harry answered obscurely as he lead them toward the dungeons. 

 

“And this couldn’t have waited ‘til after breakfast?”

 

“No it couldn’t. The only time that Slughorn is definitely out of his chambers on a saturday is when he’s stuffing his face at breakfast or when he’s stuffing his face at lunch.” Harry responded.

 

“I’d like to be to be stuffing my face right about now.” Ron mumbled and Hermione spoke over him.

 

“Slughorn’s chambers? His personal chambers? Harry, why are we going there? That’s against the rules.”

 

“After all the things we’ve done at this school, and you're still concerned about the rules?” Ron questioned. 

 

“Look. I got his password when he sent me to get some beetle eyes for class and I saw a letter. I want you guys to read it while I look around to see if I can find anymore.” Harry explained. “We’re here.”

 

They were standing between two doors staring at a stone. The two without the password waited, already expecting Hogwarts to have chambers hidden.

 

“The rarest of roses have the rarest of thorns.” Harry spoke. The wall parted and the three scurried in. Harry walked over to the desk immediately noticing the lack of a yellow letter. He searced the desk coming up empty handed. “Dammit, where is it. It’s got a yellow envelope. Can you guys help look around for it.” 

 

“Harry, look here.” Ron pointed to a garbage bin that was sitting near the front of the room where he stood. An assortment of shredded colorful papers were littering the insides of the bin. “You think he ripped it up and tossed in here?”  Harry peeked into the pale noticing the identifiable yellow paper of the letter’s envelope.

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Well that’s stupid.” Hermione informed while pulling out her wand and pointing at the bin. “Reparo.” Magically all of the paper rose into the air and reformed into three separate parcel, one orange, one red, and one yellow. Another paper formed from the remaining parchment. This one had no envelope and contained Slughorn’s scription. “It’s a simple task to get rid of something like a letter magically. It’s a bit odd he just tore it up considering it’s so easy to repair.”

 

“No matter, we should probably get out of here incase he comes back. Hermione, do you have a spell to copy these?” Harry asked while removing the parchments from their envelopes and handing them to Hermione. Hermione ensuingly pulled four pieces of parchment from her purse and made a show of waving her wand and reciting a particularly long spell.

 

“What’s that spell. I never heard it before.” Ron piped. He expected Hermione would scold him for not paying attention in class.

 

“I made it. I used the  _ Geminio** _ spell combined with a version of  _ Flagrate _ ** to make it. I created it a few years back after I got scolleded by Madam Pince for ripping out that page about basilisks from one of her books. She was really mad, but Dumbledore stopped her from punishing me since I helped save the school.”

 

Harry chuckled slightly knowing how ridiculous Madam Pince can be about her books, then he quickly hurried everyone out of the room. They returned back to their dorm, Ron grumbling the whole time about reading the letter’s later. He was quite distraught about missing breakfast

 

They all sat in the empty common room, a letter each and began to read. They traded every few second till everyone had a chance with each parchment.

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  


Severus impatiently tapped on his desk. It was still about an hour till 12:00 yet, but he already ran out of things to preoccupy himself with. 

 

He allowed himself a whole hour of extra sleep that morning. He enjoyed a long shower, taking time to thoroughly wash his hair till it was silky. He finished the terrible fictional book he was reading, which had just as terrible an ending. He cleaned his chambers. He walked indirectly to his office, on his way, catching two students, who were trying to sneak off to Hogsmeade without permission, and giving them detention. He cleaned his office. He graded all of 3rd years papers. And now he sat in wait. 

 

He had already come to terms with his disgusting answer to Harry's question last night. Why did Severus want to help Harry with his eyes? 

When Harry walked into Severus's office yesterday and was nervously fidgeting with his hair he couldn't help but, one, want to mess up his unruly mop even more, and two, think the action was... ensnaring. But when Harry took off his glasses and blinked his big, vibrant, emeralds eyes owlishly Severus couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Harry was no longer like his parents. Severus had already realised this, but last night gave him more proof. Though Harry got his unruly black hair from James, James would never pat nervously at his locks in the way Harry did. He was too domineering. Harry on the other hand was more obsequious. And where Lily did have beautiful green eyes, Harry’s were even bigger and brighter now that his inheritance came to pass. It was like a warm rain forest swirling with too much experience for a child his age. The contrast of the green on the black and white slate that was his pale skin and hair was far too eye catching. Severus could only stare. It was inappropriate, yes, but it’s not like he was having impure thoughts about the boy. He simply just thought the boy was... pulchritudinous**. When Harry returned his disgusting round glasses to his face, Severus was practically offended. He wanted to banish the glasses into nonexistence right then and there, but instead he restrained himself, knowing how strange that would be, and offered the possibility to Harry.

 

What he didn't consider was the fact that they would now have to spend 5 hours together. He decided it was time he could use so they could both train a bit. Dumbledore wanted to use them for something big in this war, but neither of them had control over their reckless powers yet. Still though, last time they spent time alone while training, things went sour and fast. Maybe with some simple wand waving things won't get so personal. 

 

Severus damn near shivered remembering the occlumency lesson from last year, and thinking what would happen if Harry entered his mind this time around. 

 

Wrapped in his thoughts Severus let the time slowly trickle by.

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  
  


_ To my dearest professor, _

 

_ You never responded to my previous letter. What do you fear my dear. What you did with him was good for the both of you, and what he did after was only his fault. You had no influence Professor. He always ran towards power and acceptance. He would have gone to them either way. He was never a good person. But you are. You helped him when he was in need. You suspended his turn for the worst, even if you couldn’t stop it. And you’ve always been there for me. _

 

_ On a more interesting note, Severus and Harry just awoke and they seem to have as terrible a relationship as Severus did with Potter. I first thought that Severus may be fond of Lily’s child, but he was always a stubborn man with a negative outlook on life. He seems to be enjoying finally being in a position of power over a Potter. I’m watching them now, from outside the room. They should be starting their inheritance soon.  _

 

_ I’ll write you again soon. Please reply this time. _

 

_ Trandafir _

  
  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


“Hello.” Draco spun about to locate the voice. He was still in his dorms from last night. He didn’t want to go out into the eucalyptus and bergamot infested school. Today was saturday anyway. He didn’t have to do anything.

 

“Rose? Why are you here?” Of course, Draco wasn’t questioning how she got in his dorms. He already knew she was ridiculously powerful. He was questioning what she needed. “September’s already over. There can’t be anymore.”

 

“No. There aren’t. Severus and Harry were the last of them. I was just here to check in with you. And I was right to do so. You seem stressed. Is your fox acting up again?”

 

“No, I'm fine. What do you want. “ This was a bit of a lie. The smell was affecting not only him, but his inner fox and said fox was getting strangely excited. 

 

“To know what's wrong, honestly.  Can't I just be here for a personal?” Rose smiled sweetly. Malfoy stared down at the child and sighed.

 

“You can, but you never have before. You always want something.” 

 

“I really am just here for your well being, but yes I did come for something more than small chat. Voldemort knows that you've stop checking the vanishing cabinet. I know you don't care about this war, and ever since your inheritance you don't trust your parents, but you don't wanna make an enemy out of Voldemort. Especially if you're not joining Dumbledore.” Draco winced.

 

“It's fine, I was just taking a break. As long as he doesn't find out that I sent your cohorts through it to get Harry and Severus it's fine.”

 

“And are you gonna let his cohorts enter through the cabinet or are you gonna tell Dumbledore?”

 

“Why are those my only options?”

 

“All the rest lead to you dying.” Draco scrunched his nose. He really didn't want to do either. He just wanted to ride out this war neutrally, taking no sides, but he already had a bad rap because of his parents, and the only way to prove he wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord is by joining the light. He wasn't looking to do that either. Dumbledore would probably use him as a spy and he wasn't in the mood to risk his life.

 

“I'm stalling for now. I'll keep performing trial runs, and tell my father I don’t think it's ready yet.”

 

“You'll have to deal with it eventually.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Oh, also, you might get called into Dumbledore’s office soon.” Rose looked up and to the right guiltily.

 

“Why? Rose what did you do.” Draco asked forcefully.

 

“I may have accidentally purposefully told Dumbledore that you helped me in.” 

 

“What! You've got to me kidding me. You're  a right piece of shit you know that. You know I don't owe you anything anymore, so you should make an effort to stay on my good side.”

 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you some time. Okay, I gotta go meet with a dear professor.” Rose said with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“I hope you don't mean Severus. He's got enough on his plate, and you can be a bit much.” 

 

“I didn't know you cared about your god father so much. How cute. But no, a different professor. I'll see you later Dray.” Rose winked and Draco grimaced at the fading figure. Draco couldn't tell if his like for the woman went any farther then gratefulness for her helping him. It probably didn’t.

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  
  


_ To my dearest professor, _

 

_ I seem to have been mistaken. They do not hate each other. They've just got to accept that and they're relationship will be beautiful. They have the same patronus you know. A doe and a stag. That could not l be any more perfect. With this inheritance they will become so close.  _

 

_ Professor? What do you think? Lily or Potter? Who will Harry become to Severus? After all these years, I thought I wouldn't care either way. But I do so hope the answer is Potter. I know Severus doesn't want to lose anymore people important to him.  _

 

_ Write me back, please Professor. Or I'll just have to come visit you in person.  _

 

_ Trandafir _

  
  


( > ^ .^)>( v - _-)

  
  


_ To the rarest of thorns, _

_ Trandafir, no matter what you tell me I know I have done wrong. What you and I did led Peter to the Dark Lord and killed Lily and James Potter. I ask you now to stop writing me and do the honorable thing. Turn yourself in. I am going to. Before you return Harry and Severus to the school, I will likely be in Azkaban. Good bye Trandafir.  _

 

_ Horace Slughorn _

 

Ron and Hermione patiently waited for Harry to raise his head from the last letter. 

 

“Harry.” Hermione started.

  
“Yeah, I know. I'm already back, and this was in his bin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awakening Potion**- Cannon Harry Potter potion. It self defines.  
> Geminio** - Creates a useless duplicate of an object. I'm assuming by using this spell by itself it wouldn't copy text properly, otherwise the reading industry would have a crisis on their hands.  
> Flagrate** - The spell Tom Riddle uses to write in the air.  
> pulchritudinous**- I had Severus use this obnoxiously long word because I feel like he would do something like that to avoid saying "beautiful" or "attractive".

**Author's Note:**

> Somnus Irritanda Destinauit* - This is a made up title for an antidote to the Draught of Living Death. In order to completely negate the effects of one drop of the Living Death potion, you have to take it five times a day for a week. Severus estimated if you took it three times a day, it would dull the effects enough for some one to wake up the next day.  
> “Don’t touch anything you don’t need to. I thought you would have learned that in fourth year at the triwizard tournament.*” - Severus is referring to the cup at the end of the tournament being a portkey straight to Voldemort. This brings up negative memories of Cederic dying.


End file.
